Aigle, Blaireau, Lion et Serpent - 1ère année ¡EN PAUSE!
by Paloma-Swan
Summary: Tome 1. Les gryffondors sont impulsifs, les serpentards sont calculateurs, les serdaigles sont hautains, les poufsouffles sont lâches. Voilà la pensée commune, ce que tout le monde pense tout bas sans jamais l'avouer tout haut. Mais la vérité est plus complexe... Suivons quatre sorciers pendant leur scolarité. Quatre maisons, quatre sorciers, quatre destins. Brisons les règles ! OC
1. Août : Quand le hibou chante

**Bienvenue à tous**, voici le premier chapitre du 1er Tome de la Saga "Aigle, blaireau, lion et serpent".

**Disclamer :** l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling, auteur d'Harry Potter. Je revendique la création d'Olympe, de Ryan, de Saphir et de Telwis.

De quoi s'agit-il ? Tout d'abord, c'est une saga qui se déroulera sur 7 tomes, tout comme la saga Harry Potter, et chaque tome racontera une année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Chaque tome (qui se présentera sous la forme d'une fanfiction classique) sera composé de 12 chapitres, un chapitre par mois. Cette fanfiction met en scène quatre OC, personnages originaux, qui seront répartis dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Chaque année apportera son lot de mystère, chaque personnage a ses propres aptitudes et sera plongé, de près ou de loin, dans les différents mystères de Poudlard. Mon but premier était d'apporter une analyse du monde magique inventé par J.K. Rowling, tout en m'appuyant sur les diverses qualités des maisons de Poudlard. Les deux seules maisons qui ont leur importance dans la saga originale, sont bien évidemment Gryffondor et Serpentard. Comme je voulais mettre les quatre maisons sur un pied d'égalité, la maison la plus critiquée sera probablement Gryffondor, sans pour autant détruire son prestige.

Je n'écris pas ça pour la gloire. A vrai dire, je crains n'avoir que très peu de lecteurs (j'estime le nombre de review pour ce chapitre à 1). La plupart des gens veulent lire ce qu'ils connaissent, avec Harry ou leur personnage préféré. Ici, il n'y aura presque que des personnages inventés spécialement pour cette fanfiction. On verra les enfants de nos héros, cependant, puisque j'ai situé ce premier tome en 2016 (un an après la première année de James S. Potter, et un an avant la rentrée d'Albus S. Potter). Disons qu'ils seront à Poudlard, mais l'action restera concentrée sur mes quatre petits héros. Alors, si jamais tu lis ce petit paragraphe, sache que tu es peut-être le premier (et le dernier). Une sorte de privilège, peut-être. Alors prends un risque, et continue ta lecture. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Tout ce que je peux dire à présent... **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Août : Quand le hibou chante**

"_Quand le hibou chante,_

_La nuit est silence."_

_Comme un Grain (2004)_

_Citations de Charles de Leusse_

* * *

Chère Clarisse,

Mais à quoi ont bien pu penser nos parents ? Aujourd'hui, ça m'est encore arrivé. Et c'est pénible, vraiment. Généralement, je me contente de balancer négligemment mes cheveux derrière mon dos, comme pour dire « Vous n'êtes que des jaloux et je suis bien meilleure que vous. ». Mais sérieusement, le prochain qui ose me regarder en ricanant et chantonnant d'une voix de fillette : « les enfants de mangemorts doivent être brûlés et balancer aux enfers », je lui fait bouffer ses -bip- dont il est si fier ! Parole de Selwyn.

Bien à toi, gardienne de mes secrets les plus noirs,

Saphir.

* * *

Axe de recherche n°1 :

La Terre tourne sur un axe incliné et je n'en trouve pas le centre.

Tenir un journal intime... Activité puérile et vide de sens à mes yeux trop éclairés pour mon monde. Jamais, jamais, je ne me dévaloriserai de la sorte. Je ne veux pas devenir une Kelly bis. « OOOH MY GOOOD ! Regarde le cul du nouveau ! AAAAH, je vais mourir, il m'a regardé... ». Et bien meurs, ça fera du bien à cette Terre qui souffre de la connerie congénitale des filles dans ton genre.

Je suis de nature calme, 97 % du temps. En général, je me cache derrière un livre et je me fais oublier. Je n'ai pas d'amis, mais jamais de pensées meurtrières (bien que je reste persuadée que ces deux choses sont intimement liées, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Le seul problème, c'est les 2 % restants où j'explose littéralement de l'intérieur (sans parler d'implosion puisque j'explose, je maîtrise suffisamment la richesse du vocabulaire pour employer les bons mots). Mais Kelly, cette stupide connasse égoïste et superficielle (et je mesure pleinement la connotation assassine de cet assemblage d'adjectifs) fait jaillir en moi des pulsions agressives incontrôlables.

Revenons plutôt à l'axe désaxé de la Terre, puisque je ne tiens pas un journal pour parler de moi (ark !), mais plutôt pour rassembler mes pensées sur le monde qui m'entoure. Ça fait plusieurs années que j'y pense. Ouvrir un joli carnet (noir de préférence) et y jeter toutes mes réflexions sur cette chienne de vie qui m'oblige à rester dans un coin, seule avec mon cerveau qui pense trop et avec un livre qui me permet tout juste de focaliser mes pensées. J'ai toujours refusé de franchir le pas, puisque j'imaginais déjà le déshonneur d'un tel comportement. Au moment où j'ai failli acheter un carnet noir à spiral avec d'épaisses pages blanches (je m'en souviens encore de ce carnet tellement parfait), Kelly est entré dans ma vie par la porte [ACCES INTERDIT] et elle m'a pourri ce petit bonheur avec son affreux « journal intime » à la couverture rose à frange. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris le principe... A quoi sert un journal intime si c'est pour le faire lire à la récréation par la moitié de l'école en ricanant bêtement ? Bien, et puis, elle n'est pas la seule à faire ça, elle a un double dans la classe du cours supérieur de Miss Ringle et (que le monde est cruel) il y a également une fille semblable dans le cours inférieur de Mr Tropper.

Aujourd'hui, mon axe de réflexion, c'est justement ça. La vie se déroule selon un schéma précis qui est en vérité un assemblage d'une même matrice. Pour en venir à ce point, j'ai tout simplement dessiné une règle dans la marge de mon cahier d'histoire, en plein milieu de ma révision d'été. Ça ressemblait à peu près à ça :

[Gouvernement stable] - [Crise économique ou alimentaire] - [Gouvernement bancal] - [Soulèvement du peuple] - [Crise aggravée] - [Extrémisme] - [Climat de peur et d'insécurité] - [Guerre] - [Pauvreté du peuple et morts] - [Victoire] - [Gouvernement stabilisé] - [Période sereine, peuple satisfait et gouvernement stable] - [Crise économique ou alimentaire] - ... et on recommence.

Et quand on y pense, tout ce qui nous entoure peut être résumé par un simple schéma. La vie n'est qu'une boucle infinie qui se répète à travers le temps et l'espace. Et c'est une chose complètement dingue de se dire que tout est classable. Absolument tout.

Par exemple, l'archétype d'une classe moyenne :

20 % : des élèves parfaitement adaptés, qui peuvent réussir avec un travail régulier (Clara, Ulysse, Tony, Gabriel et Jimmy)

15 % : des élèves qui essayent mais qui y arrivent moins que d'autres (Kim, Anna, Sakura, Igor et Emily)

10 % : des élèves supérieurs à la moyenne (Maxens, Damien et moi)

10 % : petites connes qui se croient invincibles (KELLY, Sophia et Fraise)

10 % : petits cons qui se croient invincibles (Martin, Colin, Peter)

10 % : des élèves qui s'en foutent et qui n'auront pas d'avenir (Hector, Valencien, Tim)

10 % : les petits asociaux de l'informatique (Christopher, Vincent et Alex)

5 % : le clown (Philippe)

5 % : le dépressif (Gregory)

5 % : le cas social (Eric)

Je pense que je touche un point intéressant. Si j'arrive à classifier le comportement moyen de chaque individu de ce monde, il est possible de prédire l'avenir de façon plus ou moins aléatoire. Bien sûr, il faudrait faire un tableau de probabilité (chose longue et complexe, sans base fixe) mais je pense que je peux y arriver.

Je me délecte déjà de cette petite découverte et mon cerveau est en ébullition. Mon travail sera donc d'étudier le comportement de l'humain depuis la période Sapiens Sapiens et de reporter soigneusement l'évolution de l'Homme à travers le temps dans une classification simple et ordonnée. Ainsi, j'espère mieux comprendre le monde qui m'entoure et peut-être, un jour, trouver le centre de rotation de cette Terre qui se meurt à petit feu.

* * *

Chère Clarisse,

J'ai fais une chose affreuse... Oh, pitié, ne me juge pas. Je m'excuse pour mon écriture illisible mais je tremble. A ma naissance, Père m'a attribué un Elfe de Maison. Tina a toujours su veillé sur moi. Quand je n'étais qu'un nourrisson, c'est elle qui me berçait tendrement. Quand j'ai appris à marcher, c'est elle qui me tenait la main. Un jour, en tombant, j'ai rebondi sur le sol comme s'il était fait de caoutchouc. Tina était tellement heureuse, Père n'a rien dit puisque c'était une évidence pour lui que j'étais une sorcière. Un soir, Père m'a enfermé dans la cave parce que j'ai dis « non ». Je me souviens encore de l'odeur du pourri et du goût salé de mes larmes. C'est certainement mon premier souvenir. Alors, oui, je me rappelle également la petite voix aiguë de Tina qui me disait de ne pas avoir peur et que c'était bientôt terminé. Je l'aime, moi, mon elfe. Chose impensable pour la plupart des sang-purs, je dois souvent le cacher. Je pense qu'elle, elle le sait et c'est l'essentiel.

Aujourd'hui, Tina a brisé le vase préféré de Mère. Évidemment, ça a mis Père dans une rage folle. Il voulait la tuer, je l'ai senti dans ses yeux ! Il pouvait réparer ledit vase d'un coup de baguette, mais je pense que cet incident a réveillé en lui ses instincts enfouis de mangemorts. Alors, moi, j'ai attrapé le foulard en soie que Père m'a offert l'été dernier et je l'ai donné à Tina. Elle est libre.

J'ai tout gâché ! Je voulais aller à Serpentard pour honorer mon illustre famille, mais c'est fichu. Je vais me retrouver avec ces poufsouffles ignobles. Clarisse, aide-moi. J'ai quitté le Manoir en courant, je ne me suis pas retourné. La nuit est en train de tomber et j'ai peur... Puis-je attendre le 1er septembre dans les sous-bois ?

Bien à toi, gardienne de mes secrets les plus noirs.

Saphir.

* * *

Journal d'un artiste paumé, partie 1.

Par Telwis.

Le fusain crisse sur le papier. Peu à peu, un paysage apparaît. Au fond, on aperçoit une montagne enneigée. Un immense château prend la moitié de la feuille. Et au premier plan, des petits buissons. Il se dégage de ce dessin une sensation étrangement reposante malgré un style macabre choisit avec précision. J'ai nommé cette œuvre "J'ai rêvé d'un autre monde".

En ce moment, je fais toujours le même rêve. Ce château m'obsède. Ça doit signifier quelque chose, alors je le dessine pour ne pas l'oublier. Parfois, je fais des rêves prémonitoires. « Certaines personnes sont plus sensibles que d'autres », m'a affirmé ma psychologue tarée en écrivant quelque chose sur mon dossier, comme si cette simple phrase expliquait à elle-seule toute la complexité de mes troubles. Fichue psychologue, pas capable de se rendre compte que je rentre simplement dans l'adolescence. Mais bon, mes parents insistent pour filer leur fric à cette incapable. Et j'ai beau lutter, leur rappeler qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de jeter l'argent aux loups, ça ne sert qu'à les convaincre d'avantage du bénéfice de cette thérapie. Alors, une fois par semaine, je me retrouve enfermé dans une pièce face à cette folle. Oh, que la vie est pénible...

J'ai pleins de journaux différents. J'ai commencé avec « Journal de mes rêves », puisque ma psy a insisté lourdement sur « l'importance capitale de comprendre les signaux de mon subconscient ». C'est la meilleure chose que cette incapable a été capable de faire de toute ma prise en charge. J'ai découverts le monde merveilleux de l'écriture et je ne m'arrête plus. « Bande-dessinée d'un garçon rêveur », « Mes amis les animaux », « Récit des mes journées atypiques »... Et j'en passe ! Tu es le onzième journal de ma petite collection, ils sont déjà tous entamés mais je ne les ai pas encore terminés.

Toi, tu seras le journal de bord de tous mes délires créatifs. Le dessin, évidemment, mais aussi l'écriture, la sculpture, le dessin vectoriel, mes BD incomplètes, mes essais victorieux à la pâte fimo ou à la peinture sur porcelaine et mes échec de couture, en passant par mes petites obsessions éphémères.

Bienvenue sur l'étagère de mes journaux intimes.

* * *

Récit de mes aventures à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard

1er Août 2016.

Salut ! Je m'appelle Ryan et j'ai dix ans.

L'année dernière, ma sœur Jade a fait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Bien évidemment, elle a été répartie à Gryffondor et elle m'a écrit des lettres par centaines pour me montrer à quel point la vie est fabuleuse à Poudlard. Voici un extrait :

_« Le château est immense, encore plus grand que tu ne peux l'imaginer. On commence par traverser un lac, il est sombre et profond (tu feras attention au Calamar Géant). Et dès le début, on est mis à l'épreuve. On entre dans la Grande Salle et tout le monde nous regarde pendant qu'on doit montrer nos valeurs face à un monstre horrible. Tous les poufsouffles ont fuient le combat dès le début, hurlant comme des fillettes, c'était trooop drôle. Les serpentards ont bien évidemment attaqués de dos, et on les reconnaît facilement puisque ce sont les seuls qui utilisent des boucliers humains pour éviter les rayons lasers mortels. Les serdaigles veulent faire comme dans les livres, mais ils se retrouvent vite rattrapés par la réalité : le monde ne marche pas comme dans les livres. Alors ils tentent les quelques sortilèges de base qu'ils maîtrisent, mais allumer sa baguette ou colorer les poils du monstre n'a aucun effet... Pour aller à Gryffondor, c'est simple : tu fonces ! Tu ne dois pas cligner des yeux, sinon, c'est direct à Poufsouffle que tu vas (et c'est trop la honte). Je n'ai pas trop le droit de te parler de tout ça, en vérité... Puis, je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois admis à Poudlard, alors je vais éviter de te donner envie, mon cracmol de frère. Ah, et tu sais quoi ? James Potter est à Gryffondor, avec moi ! Je vais essayer de me rapprocher de lui... Meilleure amie du fils du Survivant, c'est trop la classe quand même, non ? »_

Jade est persuadée que je suis un cracmol. Mais aujourd'hui, je tiens la preuve dans le creux de ma main. Ma lettre d'admission à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je n'ai encore rien dit à personne, je ne fais que lire et relire les quelques lignes. Je vais avoir une baguette magique ! Et mon propre hibou. Je l'appellerai Merlin. Et je vais découvrir ce château merveilleux, enfin. J'en rêve, j'en rêve, j'en rêve !

« Ryan a reçu sa lettre ! Ryan va aller à Poudlard ! »

Mon petit frère gueule dans toute la maison en sautillant comme un scroutt-à-pétard énervé. Hé, non ! Mais tu n'as pas le droit espèce de petit salopard ! C'est MON bonheur, laisse-moi le savourer. Et voilà, comme d'habitude, mon petit frère me vole la vedette.

« Je l'ai vu le premier » annonce-t-il fièrement, avec sa petite gueule d'ange qui ne trompe que nos parents.

Maman lui caresse la tête comme s'il avait fait un miracle (laisse-moi vomir). Hé, oh, c'est MOI qui suis admis à Poudlard, pas ce crétin de petit profiteur.

« Tu n'es pas un cracmol, finalement, on dirait. »

Jade se moque de moi. Un petit sourire mesquin que je voudrai effacer d'un coup de poing. Mais bon, je ne suis pas convaincu que mes parents approuvent mes élans de violence réguliers. Ça m'arrive, souvent. Ce besoin de casser le monde avec mes poings. Je ne sais pas d'où ça me vient mais ça m'a causé pas mal de problèmes, par le passé...

« C'est bien mon petit chéri, je suis tellement fière de toi. »

Maman me serre dans ses bras, j'étouffe.

Steven n'est pas une espèce de petit salopard, respecte ton petit frère, cracmol de merde !

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? »

Trop tard, le carnet m'est violemment arraché des mains par Jade. Et voilà qu'elle a sali mon journal de son écriture de FILLE ! Une jolie calligraphie ronde, avec des boucles improbables et des... Des cœurs ? DES COEURS ! Cette petite garce a osé rajouter des cœurs sur mon journal tout neuf. Je vais la tuer...

« Ryan, il écrit un journal intime ! Ryan, il est gay ! Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ? Tu sais, c'est pas grave si tu préfère peloter un cul de mec, c'est presque pareil… »

Ta gueule, Jade ! Merde, ce coup de poing est partit tout seul, je te le promets... Et tu sais quoi ? Le pire, c'est la baffe monumentale que Jade a réussit à placer entre mes coups. Non seulement, elle n'est pas punie (« c'est bien, ma chérie, ne te laisse pas faire » dixit mon père) mais en plus, ça a laissé une putain de marque.

Oh, je t'en pris, aide-moi saloperie de journal !

Ryan. (j'ai mal à la joue !)

* * *

Journal de mes rêves, partie 21.

Par Telwis.

Je nage dans un lac (ou dans la mer ?). Je vois Matteo sur la plage, avec Clara et Zoé. Ils sont tous les trois en danger, mais je ne peux pas les atteindre. Je veux les sauver, je veux être avec eux, mais je ne peux pas être là. Je les vois se faire engloutir par une ombre. Et soudain : « Tu nous as abandonné ! » et ils me pointent du doigt avec un air assassin dans les yeux.

Et je me réveille, en sueur. La chambre est plongée dans le noir, mon radio-réveil affiche 03h01.

Analyse : je tiens à mes amis et je veux toujours sauver tout le monde. Ce n'est pas prémonitoire ! (parce que ça n'a aucun sens, je serai toujours auprès d'eux s'ils ont besoin. Et si on n'est pas dans la même classe, ils pourront toujours se confier à moi. JE NE LES ABANDONNERAI JAMAIS !)

* * *

Axe de recherche n°2 :

Si tout ce que l'on croyait faux est vrai, comment continuer à avancer ?

Hier, j'ai eu une dispute monumentale avec mon père. Je ne m'embrouille jamais avec les membres de ma famille, puisque se sont les seules personnes sur qui je peux réellement compter. Je ne fais pas parti de ces filles qui insultent leur parent pour obtenir une liberté virtuelle (qui est en réalité plus une prison qu'une pseudo-liberté quand on y pense). Mais hier, il y avait une aberration dans notre courrier. Une lettre d'admission à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, vous voyez le degré de cette blague pourrie ? Le seul problème... C'est que j'ai voulu admettre une certaine crédibilité à la chose. Hors, papa est un scientifique et on ne peut expliquer à un scientifique une théorie axée sur des forces occultes (j'ai essayé de croire en Dieu étant petite mais ça s'est révélé impossible). Alors, j'ai passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à rédiger une théorie suffisamment solide pour qu'il envisage de me croire une demi-minute et que je puisse tenter de défendre mon point de vue. J'y ai passé plus de deux heures, et vous savez ce que papa a fait ? Il a déchiré ma feuille, sans daigner y jeter un coup d'œil. Alors ça m'a mise dans une rage folle !

« Mais POURQUOI est-ce que tu t'obstine à rejeter ces théories sans même y avoir réfléchi ? »

Et il n'a même pas cherché à monter une explication pour démontrer son point de vue. Il a juste dit :

« C'est ridicule, Olympe ! »

C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire : c'est ridicule. Olympe, a-t-il rajouté avec une voix impériale comme pour me rappeler que je vis dans la milieu le plus prestigieux de Londres et que c'est grâce à lui et à ses preuves scientifiques (sous-entendons qui excluent la magie) que maman, lui et moi pouvons habiter un immense duplex dans le quartier le plus riche de Londres. Je suis née dans une famille d'intellectuels, d'un père chercheur en biologie et d'une mère critique littéraire. Je baigne dans un climat de dissertation et d'arguments depuis toujours, j'ai appris à lire avant mes quatre ans et j'étais priée de veiller à la construction de mes phrases lorsque je voulais parler à n'importe quel adulte (à condition que l'on m'y ait autorisé préalablement, bien évidemment). Et c'est tout ce que mon père trouve à me dire ? « C'est ridicule, Olympe ! », et voilà ? J'ai envie de lui répondre « Ma chérie, fais un effort et développe tes arguments. », comme il aimait tant le répéter quand j'avais à peine six ans et que j'étais censé lire Les aventure de Mimou la girafe (heureusement que j'y ai échappé), et non Charles Dickens.

« Tu sais ce qui est ridicule ?! » ai-je répondu. « Ce qui est ridicule, c'est Galilée qui savait que la Terre tournait sur elle-même et qu'on prenait pour un fou. C'est Einstein, le plus grand scientifique de tous les temps d'après toi, qui était très mal considéré à son époque. Ce qui est ridicule, c'est qu'on a peut-être une preuve que la magie existe entre nos mains et que tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui se contente des avancées scientifiques qui existent sans vouloir remettre en cause ses croyances par peur d'être bouleversé ! T'as la frousse, voilà ! Et tu ne découvriras jamais rien si tu ne t'autorise pas à imaginer des théories ridicules. J'ai des preuves et j'ai construit une démonstration de plusieurs pages pour te montrer que c'est possible et toi, tu as jeté tout ça à la poubelle. Tu ne mérite pas la science parce que tu es beaucoup trop étroit d'esprit pour ça ! »

Et là, j'ai couru dans ma chambre et j'ai fermé mon verrou d'extrême urgence. Je n'ai jamais abusé de mon verrou, mais là, j'ai besoin d'être seule avec mon Carnet de Réflexion. Oh, bien sûr, papa ne va pas se précipiter dans ma chambre pour se faire pardonner, au contraire. Mais le verrou est une sécurité plus mentale que physique, en réalité.

J'ai passé deux heures à réunir des anecdotes de ma vie et des recherches scientifiques pour essayer de démontrer qu'il existe une probabilité de 2 %, environ, pour que la magie existe. Mes encyclopédies sont encore toutes ouvertes devant moi mais je n'ai plus la force de recommencer ma théorie. Alors je vais me contenter de noter des preuves en vrac, des phrases dont je me souviens pour garder une trace de cette réflexion.

J'ai déjà fais bouger des choses sans les toucher.

Un jour, j'ai vu un chat lire un roman (mais peut-être était-ce un hasard ?)

J'ai vu un bar sombre à Londres. Il m'a tout de suite attiré, mais quand j'ai demandé à maman si on pouvait regarder à l'intérieur, elle a rit « C'est un nouveau jeu ? ». Elle ne voyait pas le bar.

J'aurai dû mourir, j'ai survécu. Je me suis noyée, j'avais trois ans à peine et je ne savais pas nager. Papa a sauté dans la rivière pour me retrouver, mais je suis resté plus de deux minutes sous l'eau. Théoriquement, c'est possible. Les médecins étaient quand même étonnés que je n'ai aucun traumatisme.

J'ai volé quelques secondes au-dessus du sol, l'année dernière.

J'ai fais mourir une plante rien qu'en la regardant.

Ce matin, je suis persuadée d'avoir vu un hibou passer. Et d'après la lettre « Envoyez-nous un hibou avec votre réponse avant le 31 Août. »

J'ai entendu des serpents parler, plusieurs fois.

Je m'arrête ici, puisque j'entends la voix de ma maman a travers ma porte, ce qui signifie qu'elle vient de rentrer de sa conférence aux États-Unis. Ça fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et même si je lui ai téléphoné tous les jours avec mon Smartphone, j'ai besoin de lui parler. Je vais la serrer dans mes bras, j'ai besoin d'un câlin. Je ne lui parlerai pas de l'école et on va oublier cette histoire ridicule.

Si tout ce qu'on croyait faux est vrai, il suffit de fermer son esprit et refuser que ça arrive. Papa le fait et il se porte très bien. Voilà comment on continue à avancer.

* * *

Chère Clarisse,

Myllo m'a retrouvé. C'est l'elfe de Père et il est aussi froid et revêche que lui. Il m'a tiré jusqu'au Manoir et j'ai été enfermée dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas dîné, puisque je n'avais pas faim. J'ai retrouvé avec bonheur mon lit à baldaquin et mon vieux chat gris. Je n'ai pas vu Père, mais je ne veux pas le voir.

J'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Je rectifie, Père garde ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard et je suis toujours enfermée dans ma chambre. Ce matin, Myllo m'a jeté mon petit déjeuner avant de refermer la porte, me souriant avec ses petits yeux vicieux. Quand sortirai-je d'ici ?

Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas les enfants des mangemorts qu'il faut tuer, nous n'avons rien fait. Les véritables coupables, ce sont eux, les mangemorts. Ils devraient être écorchés vifs ou balancé à Azkaban. Oh, j'ai envisagé de tuer mon propre père pendant quelques minutes. Je suis horrible... Non, je ne veux pas que Père meurt. Quand Mère est morte, j'ai cru qu'on avait sauvagement retiré mon cœur à la petite cuillère. Aujourd'hui encore, il me manque un bout de moi-même comme si une partie de moi avait été enterrée dans le tombeau familial. Je ne veux plus revivre ça, jamais.

Je veux juste aller à Poudlard, oublier le Manoir et mon éducation de sang-pure. Je veux être libre. J'ai envie de prendre mon destin en main et de changer la lignée future des Selwyn. Nous ne sommes pas des mangemorts, Harry Potter nous a libérés de ce honteux état d'esclave. Je vais lui rendre hommage, casser ce cycle infernal et vivre ma vie ! Un seul but : la liberté.

Bien à toi, gardienne de mes secrets les plus noirs,

Saphir.

* * *

Mes amis les animaux, partie 6.

Par Telwis.

Ben, mon chien, a trouvé une famille. Comme toujours, je suis heureux mais triste à la fois. Ben, c'était mon petit chouchou. J'aimais quand il mettait de la bave partout, j'aimais quand sa longue queue frappait le sol avec un bruit de tracteur, j'aimais quand il me sautait dessus pour lécher contentieusement la moindre particule de mon visage. Il est resté deux ans dans la maison. Quand papa a ramené Ben, il était tout maigre et couvert de sang. C'était ignoble. Je ne sais pas comment on peut faire ça à un toutou aussi mignon et gentil.

Oh, bien sûr, au début, c'était très dur. J'avais huit ans et je voulais lui faire des câlins quand il gémissait. Il m'a mordu, tellement fort que j'ai encore la cicatrice autour de mon poignet. C'est là que je mets ma montre, je n'aime pas cette cicatrice qui me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Ben n'a pas mérité ça. Son maître le gardait enfermé dans une petite cabane au fond de son jardin et quand il avait trop bu, il allait frapper son chien. Un malade, ce type ! Je suis sûr qu'il a acheté un chien juste pour satisfaire des besoins de pervers, immondes et dégueulasses. J'ai dit un truc à l'époque, maman m'a giflé. Papa n'a rien dit, parce qu'il était là-bas. Je ne regrette pas, malgré la gifle. J'aurai dû le dire plus fort !

« Il est pire qu'Hitler, ce gars. »

Vlan, une baffe. Mais sérieusement, comment peut-on faire ça à un chien ? Un animal, c'est innocent. Je veux dire, même un requin qui bouffe la jambe d'un nageur, c'est normal. Les animaux chassent pour se nourrir, ils n'ont pas de supermarchés, eux.

Mon chien Ben, on a mit au moins un an à le soigner. Il était faible, asocial et agressif. C'est moi qu'il a mordu en premier mais j'ai rapidement été le seul à pouvoir l'approcher (j'ai toujours eu un don avec les animaux). C'est moi qui le nourrissait, je devais rester à côté de sa gamelle pour surveiller, c'est moi qui le nettoyait avec le gan humide, c'est moi qui passait de la pommade sur ses plaies. On devait le garder enfermé à l'écart parce qu'il attaquait nos autres animaux, mais je le sortais régulièrement quand même (pas comme Hitler, et je souligne ce surnom). Rapidement, on a dû faire face à un autre problème. Ben a perdu la vue. On s'est donc retrouvé avec un chien de cinq ans, agressif et handicapé.

Jamais il ne serait adopté dans ces conditions et papa a failli le faire piquer. Nous sommes volontaires dans une association de famille d'accueil pour chiens en détresse mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de garder nos animaux pour toujours. Pour faire simple, on va dire qu'on a quelques problèmes d'argents et que cette pratique nous permet d'avoir un foyer rempli d'animaux sans que ça nous coûte toutes nos maigres économies. En entendant ça, j'ai fais de la résistance. Moi et mes copains, on a passé plusieurs semaines sans manger. Enfin, eux, ils ont juste tenu trois jours (ce qui est déjà une grande preuve d'amitié) mais moi, j'ai été conduis à l'hôpital au bout de cinq jour. On m'a mis une sonde qui me gardait en vie, mais j'ai fais peur à tout le monde. Alors, quand ils ont enfin compris que c'était sérieux, maman m'a promis que personne ne ferait de mal à Ben. Elle m'a même dit que s'il n'était pas adopté, on pouvait le garder avec nous toute la vie. J'étais heureux et j'ai mangé une énorme glace au chocolat (avec un supplément chantilly, elle était délicieuse).

Et grâce à moi, Ben est vivant et en bonne santé. Bon, relativement en bonne santé, puisqu'il est toujours aveugle et ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui. Mais le tuer ? Alors qu'on avait passé tant de temps pour le sauver ? Le tuer, lui qui luttait tous les jours pour s'en sortir ? Jamais ! Mieux vaut un chien aveugle (et néanmoins heureux) qu'un chien mort.

Et la semaine dernière, une famille a voulu le prendre. Un jeune couple, la femme est enceinte. On lui a dit que Ben n'était pas le chien idéal pour un bébé car il reste fragile et parfois, encore un peu agressif (surtout depuis qu'il est aveugle). Sauf qu'on n'avait pas prévu que la femme n'était en réalité qu'une mère porteuse et qu'elle n'allait pas garder l'enfant. Ça m'a fait tout bizarre quand elle l'a dit, peut-être parce que j'ai été adopté ?

Alors voilà, ce matin, le couple est venu chercher Ben pour toujours. Ils sont prêts à lui offrir tout l'amour nécessaire, on y a bien veillé. J'espère qu'il sera heureux, il va tellement me manquer.

Je vais m'arrêter là, parce que je pleure...

* * *

Récit de mes journées atypiques, partie 16.

Par Telwis.

Alors aujourd'hui, il m'ait vraiment arrivé un truc de dingue. Vraiment, vraiment, dingue je veux dire. Ce matin, je descendais l'échelle par ma petite trappe personnelle (c'est la classe de dormir dans le grenier, oui je me répète et je le redirai) et papa m'a regardé d'un air sombre. Maman faisait cuir mon omelette préférée (celle avec des champignons, du fromage et du lard) mais je voyais qu'elle était tendue. Même Flipper n'osait pas trop remuer, c'est pour dire ! Cette rate est une vraie pile électrique, mais ce matin, rien.

J'ai demandé ce qu'il se passait et papa m'a donné une enveloppe déjà ouverte. Mes parents avaient eu la bonne idée de remettre le contenu à sa place, sinon je me serai mis en colère. Je n'aime pas qu'on lise mon courrier ! Alors il vaut mieux le cacher, même si ça reste flagrant.

_Mr Telwis Bones,_

_Dans le grenier aménagé,_

_61, rue Silver Spoon_

_Little Whinging_

J'ai déglutit. Bizarrement, j'ai sentit l'importance de cette lettre avant même d'en découvrir le contenu. Bien sûr, la réaction de mes parents était un bon indicateur. Mais surtout, je le sentais au fond de mes tripes, et c'est ça qui était le plus inquiétant. J'ai un certain don pour « sentir » les choses, comme le prouvent mes rêves plus ou moins prémonitoires. Ça m'a donc fait flipper.

Et j'ai lu. Au début, je me suis protégé. « C'est juste une mauvaise plaisanterie. ». Mais la vérité s'est imprimée dans mon cœur avec la violence d'un uppercut. Je suis tombé sous le choc, maman m'a rattrapé et papa m'a serré dans ses bras. Je suis un sorcier. Un sorcier ! Et j'ai un choix à faire : quitter tout ce qui a fait ma vie jusqu'ici et partir à l'aventure ou rester dans ce cocon moelleux et confortable (mais inadapté).

Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

* * *

Récit de mes aventures à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard

13 Août 2016.

Ça y est, nous y sommes. J'ai enfilé ma plus belle robe de sorcier pour l'occasion, celle qui a des manchettes en or massif. Mes cheveux bruns sont plus ou moins peignés… Maman m'a encore engueulé à cause du gel, mais c'est mon style et j'ai le droit de vider la bouteille si j'en ai envie. Bon, d'accord, la prochaine fois, j'éviterai d'en mettre « malencontreusement » sur la brosse à dent de Steven. Mais sérieusement, il est un peu con. Il s'est retrouvé deux fois avec les dents vertes, quatre fois avec la langue transformée (poilue, gonflée, bleue et liquide) et pas moins de trois fois avec des dents qui poussent à l'infini. Alors POURQUOI est-ce qu'il laisse toujours sa brosse-à-dent juste à côté de la mienne ? C'est trop tentant, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que j'écrivais à la base. Je voulais juste dire qu'on va enfin faire nos courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. On y va tous les deux mois, très régulièrement, mais cette fois-ci je suis le Roi. C'est un rituel dans notre famille (nos cousins font la même chose), quand un des gosse a onze ans, il peut choisir TOUT ce qu'il veut. Vraiment tout, la limite étant de ne pas s'approcher de l'Allée des Embrumes, ne pas acheter quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas apporter à Poudlard et d'éviter de dévaliser la boutique Weasley. Mais je peux réellement acheter tout ce que je veux.

N'abuse pas quand même ! Et t'as oublié de dire que je suis merveilleuse. Voilà, je tiens à souligner que Ryan a dit : « Jade est la plus belle de toutes les filles de ce monde, la plus gentille et la plus intelligente. »

NON ! Mais elle abuse, là. Ça doit être un truc féminin ça… Je ne l'ai même pas sentit m'arracher mon carnet que c'était déjà trop tard. Bien évidemment, si j'ai dis toutes ces conneries, c'était pour éviter qu'elle lise le contenu de ce journal devant toute l'école. Mais, entre nous, elle est moche. Jade a plein de gros boutons sur le nez. Quant à sa gentillesse et son intelligence… Tu n'as qu'à constater par toi-même.

Voilà, Steven a disparu dans la cheminée en tenant la main de maman. Mon tour. Ensuite, c'est Jade qui atterrit toujours en poussant un hurlement strident (nouvelle preuve de son intelligence suprême) et papa arrive toujours à temps pour se frapper le front face à nos conneries. Bon, il faut dire qu'on ne les aide pas toujours, nos parents. Entre Jade qui est la pire chipie au monde, moi qui aime bien les blagounettes (toujours drôles, je tiens à la préciser) et Steven qui a de plus en plus de mal à cacher ses cornes de diablotin sous sa petite gueule d'ange, papa et maman deviennent souvent violets à force de s'égosiller. Mais c'est eux qui tiennent à tout prix à nous inculquer une base de bonne éducation, qu'ils ne s'en plaignent pas. Moi je leur répète que c'est peine perdue mais ils s'acharnent. C'est leur problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Premier arrêt, chez Ollivanders. Fabriquant de baguette depuis 382 avant J.C. De père en fils, mais le dernier Ollivanders a cédé sa boutique à un petit jeune surexcité qui n'a aucun lien avec sa famille. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'appeler cette boutique « Chez Olivanders » si ce n'est pas réellement chez Olivanders. Mais personne n'écoute jamais quand j'ai des idées intelligentes et sans danger pour autrui (rares car ennuyante, entre nous…)

Peter Jones, le né-moldu qui tient la boutique, a trouvé ma baguette après trois essais. Et c'est avec une certaine fierté que je tiens dans mes mains l'objet de mes rêves les plus fous : 16 cm, bois de roseau et poil de griffon. Une baguette légère, puissante et particulièrement efficace pour les sorts de métamorphoses. Elle est brune, légèrement teintée de vert et elle sort des étincelles quand j'éternue (j'ai un rhume). Il faut que je lâche mon carnet pour observer mon petit bijou...

Ryan (elle est trop belle !)

* * *

Chère Clarisse,

Père n'a pas le droit ! Me tenir enfermée dans cette chambre, c'est inhumain. Je pensais qu'il allait simplement me laisser sortir, au bout de quelques temps, mais il exige que je m'agenouille pour implorer son pardon. Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! J'ai réfléchis, je peux y arriver. J'ai préparé ma valise et j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Ce soir, quand tout le monde dormira, je m'échapperai. Tu te rappelle la fois où j'ai volé un peu de poudre de cheminette ? Je vais m'en servir. J'atterrirai directement au Chaudron Baveur et j'utiliserai les quelques gallions qu'il me reste pour rester à l'abri pendant une semaine, le temps que les choses s'apaisent. D'ici-là, je trouverai le moyen de prévenir ma tante, elle me soutiendra. J'achèterai mes fournitures et je prendrai le train, le 1er Septembre. Père ne peut pas m'obliger à lui lécher les bottes, je vais lui montrer comment Saphir Selwyn se défend !

Bien à toi, gardienne de mes secrets les plus noirs,

Saphir.

* * *

Récit de mes aventures à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard

13 Août 2016 (bis)

Jade me regarde avec un sourire en coin depuis toute à l'heure, j'ai peur.

Nous sommes à la boutique d'ingrédients pour potion et cet endroit me fait un peu flipper. Le type est louche, il est très grand et très maigre et ses ongles crasseux tapotent le comptoir tandis qu'il me regarde avec ses petits yeux noirs perfides. Les premières années doivent obligatoirement acheter un chaudron, l'école fournie les ingrédients. Jade est en deuxième année et elle doit commencer a avoir ses propres ingrédients. C'est avec une grimace flagrante qu'elle hésite entre des... langues ? Pouah ! Ou des sortes d'yeux bizarroïdes. Cet endroit me dégoûte, franchement. Heureusement comme ni Jade, ni p'pa ni m'man ne semblent enchantés d'être observés par des yeux en bocaux et un type squelettique (perso, je préfère encore les yeux), on se dépêche de payer pour retrouver l'agitation supportable du Chemin de Traverse. Y'a juste Steven qui semble heureux et qui touche un peu à tout mais ce gosse est... UN GROS MALADE ! Mon petit frère est un psychopathe, sérieusement. On sort enfin, malgré les petits yeux faussement larmoyants de Steven qui voulait à tout prix acheter une chose visqueuse et molle qui sentait le poisson. Aucun intérêt, selon moi.

Car la seule chose qui compte réellement, c'est : la boutique Weasley, la boutique Weasley, pitié, je veux aller dans cette boutique !

Mais non, la torture continue... Pendant que papa et mon psychopathe de frère vont acheter mes manuels scolaires (et ceux de Jade par la même occasion), maman me tire par le col de mon sweat-shirt jusqu'à la boutique de couture sur-mesure. Je n'aime pas ça, beurk.

« M'man, steupait.

\- Ton costume scolaire ne va pas se fabriquer tout seul. Et tu as besoin de chaussettes.

\- Mais tu connais ma taille, tu pourrai juste...

\- Non, jeune homme. »

Jade ricane derrière mon dos. Hop, un petit doigt d'honneur (discret et efficace). Je rêve ou elle me sourit ? Je vais faire gaffe à mes fesses, ça ne prédit rien de bon...

Une vieille dame nous reçoit. Ses cheveux blancs sont frisés et courts, ça lui fait comme un mouton sur la tête (et j'ai du mal à retenir un fou rire). Poudlard a changé le modèle de ses costumes pour cette nouvelle année et tous les élèves doivent s'équiper en conséquence (même ceux qui ont acheté un costume l'année dernière, les pauvres). Par chance, les tissus de cette boutique sont très beaux (donc très chers), nous évitons donc la marre d'élèves lambda qui s'agglutinent comme des sardines dans un magasin bas-de-gamme.

On ne se moque pas de ceux qui ne sont pas nés avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche, pauvre tâche !

Comme tu l'as deviné, Jade s'amuse encore à capturer mon journal. Je te jure que je vais réfléchir à une solution, ça ne peut plus durer ! Maman me sourit, comme si la situation était particulièrement drôle. Bah, oui, bien sûr, Jade qui me vole mon journal intime, c'est à mourir de rire... Mais FUCK ! Est-ce que j'ai réellement une place dans cette famille ou bien je suis juste le souffre-douleur de tout le monde ?

Laissez-moi tranquille par pitié !

Ryan (finalement, je hais le chemin de traverse)

* * *

Axe de recherche n°3 :

Quand on découvre un nouveau monde, que doit-on analyser en premier ?

Papa m'ignore royalement depuis La Lettre, maman n'y comprend pas grand chose puisque notre honneur nous empêche de lui expliquer (et l'honneur est très important chez les Fawkes). C'est donc d'un regard sceptique qu'elle observe nos grognements réguliers et nos regards obliques depuis une bonne semaine à présent.

Ce matin-là, j'avais prévu d'éviter une énième confrontation avec mes parents en emmenant un paquet de céréales dans ma chambre pour réviser. Des révisions en plein milieu des vacances d'été, vous devez très certainement me prendre pour une folle, n'est-ce pas ? Bien que j'apprécie lire des bouquins épais et insipides pour la plupart des gens, je ne me réjouis pas de travailler pendant des heures alors que l'éducation nationale m'offre généreusement une pause de deux mois pour me reposer des efforts scolaires fourni pendant une année entière. En vérité, je préfère largement m'asseoir sous l'ombre du sapin et ouvrir Rêve et Télépathie, par Edmund Freud (j'avais prévenu, j'ai des goûts étranges en ce qui concerne la littérature), que de relire pour la énième fois les dates principales de la Seconde Guerre mondiale.

Mais tout ceci n'est en vérité qu'une couverture. Tandis que mes parents m'imaginent tranquillement en pleine révision d'un examen que je passerai dans cinq ou six ans, je souligne au feutre rouge tout ce qui pourrait être utile à mon axe de recherche n°1, ou comment classifier le comportement moyen d'un individu lambda. C'est pour cela que je m'appuie sur mon manuel d'Histoire de l'Angleterre, puisque mon premier but et de réunir un maximum d'information sur le comportement d'une masse. Avant de m'attaquer à l'individu en lui-même, j'ai décidé de retracer les grands événements historiques à travers le monde afin d'établir le profil général d'une nation entière. C'est un travail déjà suffisamment long et pénible, alors je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un type grassouillet et pas très vif d'esprit vienne remettre en question l'ensemble de mes recherches.

Et pourtant... Maman m'appelle, en faisant bien traîner le 'r' du mot « chérie » qu'elle prononce toujours en français pour souligner l'importance de sa culture littéraire. Quand j'arrive dans le salon, les pieds nus (j'ignore pourquoi ce détail me parait soudainement aussi important), je tombe face au spectacle le plus jouissif de mon entière existence (et je réalise pleinement l'emphase de cette expression). Papa livide, maman hébétée et un sorcier dans l'encadrement de la porte. Oui, c'est un sorcier. Impossible de se tromper, il y a de signes qui ne trompent pas. Est-ce sa robe ridicule, sa baguette magique ou le crapaud qui dort sur son épaule ? Peu importe, la seule chose qui semble avoir un sens à mes yeux, c'est que papa va devoir revoir son entêtement et que j'avais probablement raison. Soudainement, la probabilité d'un monde magique caché passe de 2 % à 5 %, un véritable bond en avant.

Il nous apprend qu'il s'appelle Neville Longdubat, qu'il enseigne la botanique à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et qu'il sert de lien pour emmener les né-moldu (ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, comme papa et maman) dans le monde magique. C'est le moment qu'a choisit papa pour se manifester. Il s'est redressé, comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir prendre des décisions dans cette famille (ce qui est malheureusement plus ou moins le cas) et il s'est mis a crier qu'il exigeait qu'on l'écoute. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, il est devenu tout rouge et il perdait ses moyens face à un mec visiblement un peu stupide et grassouillet. Monsieur Edward Fawkes a littéralement pété les plombs. Je ne pensais que ça arriverait un jour.

J'ai alors proposé au Professeur de botanique Monsieur Longdubat (on va l'appeler simplement Professeur Longdubat puisqu'il ne semble pas apprécier ma politesse trop poussée) de jeter un sortilège qui pourrait définitivement nous convaincre à 100 % que la magie existe réellement sous une forme pure (et sans trucage). Il m'a gentiment sourit et d'un mouvement du poignet, papa a arrêté de s'égosiller. Ou plus véritablement, papa a continué à hurler sans pouvoir sortir le moindre son. A partir de cet instant-là, j'ai constaté trois choses : 1) la magie en forme pure existe belle et bien. 2) j'ai une envie irrémédiable de quitter mon logis de moldus pour étudier l'art magique à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard. 3) j'adore l'humour de ce professeur.

C'est donc avec un certain entrain que j'ai abandonné papa et maman à leurs activités habituelles (le Grand Laboratoire de Recherches de Londres pour papa et l'Université prestigieuse de Littérature avancée pour maman) pour découvrir le monde de la magie en compagnie du professeur Longdubat. Cette journée a été merveilleuse. Maman m'avait laissé deux mille livres pour mes achats scolaires et périscolaire, ce qui était plus que je n'en avais besoin mais mes parents sont généreux et moi profiteuse.

Le professeur m'a d'abord accompagné à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers pour que j'ouvre un compte sorcier au nom de Fawkes et que les gobelins changent mes deux milles livres en quatre cents gallions (l'argent sorciers) puisque le Chemin de Traverse n'accepte pas les payements moldus (ce qui me parait plutôt logique).

Ma priorité a d'abord été de me débarrasser des achats ennuyeux, comme mon costume, mes gants et mes robes d'hiver par exemple, pour pouvoir me concentrer sur des achats plus amusants. La baguette magique est le genre de gadget qui en ferait rêver plus d'un (et je ne peux nier une certaine excitation à l'idée de tenir dans mes mains ce qui fera de moi une sorcière). Nous sommes donc allés dans la boutique Ollivanders, où ils vendent des baguettes plus chères mais d'excellente qualité. J'ai l'équivalent de deux milles livres sur moi et je ne compte pas rogner sur la qualité de la baguette magique qui m'accompagnera toute ma vie. C'est un petit jeunot qui tient la boutique, un type du genre misérable (maigre, les dents longues et les oreilles décollées). Tout en postillonnant (eurk), il m'a fait essayer plusieurs dizaines de baguettes différentes en me questionnant sur mes aptitudes. J'ai été difficile, m'a-t-il confié. Comme la plupart des serdaigles, a-t-il ajouté, et j'ai donc appris que Poudlard classait ses élèves dans quatre maisons : Gryffondor pour les courageux, Poufsouffle pour les loyaux, Serdaigle pour les intellectuels et Serpentard pour les ambitieux. Inutile de se demander où j'irais... Je suis également ambitieuse, bien sûr, mais Olympe Fawkes ne peut pas envisager autre chose que se retrouver avec les intellectuels. Je vais donc devoir refréner cette ambition, juste le temps d'être sécurisée parmi les serdaigles. Au bout de la vingt-troisième baguette, très exactement, au moment où le professeur Longdubat commençait à désespérer, une longue baguette noire a réagit avec mon flux magique répandant une agréable chaleur dans l'ensemble de mon corps. Inutile de le nier, l'impression était tellement douce que j'ai souris comme une bienheureuse. 27 cm, bois d'ébène et crin de sombral. D'après le vendeur, c'est une baguette redoutable qui ne convient qu'aux sorciers très puissants. Mais il n'y avait aucun compliment dans sa voix, plutôt une sorte de fascination inquiète qui m'a aussitôt alertée. Puisque c'est la baguette qui choisie le sorcier, quelle sorte de sorcière deviendrai-je ?

Pour les cours de potions, l'école demande aux premières années de se fournir un chaudron standard, une balance en cuivre et une mallette de fioles. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'amener nos propres ingrédients mais j'ai immédiatement compris que les potions sont un art noble qui permet aux sorciers de réaliser des choses que la baguette ne pourra jamais faire. J'avais donc besoin de mon propre stock d'ingrédients. J'ai demandé au professeur de chercher une table pour notre déjeuner et j'en ai profité pour discuter plus attentivement avec le vendeur sans la présence oppressante du professeur de botanique. Tout en discutant avec l'étrange sorcier qui tenait la boutique, j'ai conclue plusieurs choses : les sorciers considère les potions comme un art sombre proche de la magie noire, peu de gens prennent réellement conscience du potentiel de cette pratique et la plupart des élèves ne prennent pas la peine de constituer un véritable stock d'ingrédients car ils détestent cette matière trop complexe. Cet homme, d'apparence repoussante, devient immédiatement plus aimable lorsqu'on prend la peine d'écouter ses conseils et de prendre des notes sur l'utilité du sang de vipère dans une potion de soin ou des caractéristiques du veracrasse. J'ai donc acheté une bonne dizaine de kilo d'ingrédients, de quoi tenir toute l'année scolaire (du moins, je l'espère). Pour être sécurisée, j'ai demandé une adresse pour envoyer un hibou en prévision d'une commande postale (on n'est jamais trop prudent).

Après notre déjeuner, j'ai acheté le télescope et mes parchemins (avec une magnifique plume de phénix qui coûtait extrêmement chère), les seules fournitures qu'il me manquaient. Et j'ai enfin poussé la porte de la librairie alléchante qui me narguait depuis le début. Et là, ça a été merveilleux. Vous souvenez-vous que j'aime lire des bouquins que la plupart des gens trouvent insipides ? Apparemment, les sorciers ne se nourrissent uniquement de ce genre de littérature. Le plus dur a été de choisir, puisque choisir c'est également renoncer. Après avoir mis de côté mes manuels scolaires (Sortilèges, Enchantement et l'art de manier sa baguette niveau 1, Histoire de la magie, Introduction à la Métamorphose, Botanique, Concocter les Potions pour les Débutants, Dressage des animaux magiques et la Défense des Forces Obscures), j'ai passé deux heures et demie à me balader dans les rayons. Neville Longdubat m'a simplement avertit que Poudlard possédait une immense bibliothèque et que je risquais d'acheter de nombreux doublons mais que peut-il comprendre à la joie de posséder sa propre collection ? Rien, apparemment, puisqu'il m'a abandonné pour soigner son crapaud malade. Je devais le retrouver dans la boutique des créatures magiques mais je n'ai pas précisé quand. Alors, oui, je suis restée plus de deux heures à tourner et j'ai acheté pas moins de vingt livres (en plus de mes manuels, entendons-nous bien) dont je vous reparlerai plus tard. Merci maman pour ton argent.

J'ai rejoins mon professeur de botanique dans la boutique des animaux et il m'a dit d'un air enjoué que Poudlard acceptait les animaux de compagnie. Je lui ai jeté un regard dédaigneux mais il n'a pas semblé comprendre l'absurdité de son excitation. Sincèrement, que puis-je trouver d'alléchant à adopter une boule de poil qui me dérangera plus qu'autre chose ? J'ai tout de même parcourus la boutique des yeux et c'est avec un certain mépris que j'ai vu les enfants geindre devant un petit chaton ou un Boursouflet (une sorte de boule ridicule qui chante, véridique). C'est à cet instant que je l'ai vu. Un immense aigle dans une cage trop petite pour lui. « Aussi intelligent qu'un hibou, il livrera votre courrier ». Je l'ai compris depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre, les facteurs des sorciers sont des hiboux. Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à adopter un chaton, ni un crapaud. Un hibou, à la rigueur, ça me semble pratique. Mais quoi de plus classe que de se faire livrer son courrier par un immense aigle ? De plus, il s'agit du blason de ma futur maison, si j'ai bien compris (les deux heures passées dans la librairies ne m'ont pas servies seulement à faire une sélection judicieuse de bouquins).

Je suis rentrée chez moi, épuisée mais heureuse de mes achats. Papa semblait gêné (il a du mal à accepter ses défaites) et maman semblait fière. Quand ils ont vu l'immense aigle qui dormait dans sa cage, ils ont grimacé lourdement mais je leur ai expliqué que l'électronique moldu ne marche pas à Poudlard et que c'est le seul moyen de communiquer. J'ai bien évidemment oublié de préciser que Poudlard fournissait des hiboux aux élèves qui en avaient besoin. Ils n'ont pas eu l'air rassurés, mais ils n'ont rien ajouté. Nous avons dîné et j'ai rejoins ma chambre. J'ai passé une heure à tracer un planning d'étude du monde magique, je commence demain.

J'abandonne l'axe d'étude n°1, classifier le comportement d'une personne lambda ne me semble plus aussi fabuleux. J'ai tout un monde à découvrir... Et je commence maintenant !

* * *

Chère Clarisse,

Je l'ai fait, Père a gagné. S'agenouiller, ce n'est pas le plus pénible, il suffit de serrer les dents et d'oublier sa honte. Le pire, c'est la lueur de victoire dans les grands yeux bleus de Père, sa lèvre qui tressaute dans un sourire, ça me donne envie de vomir.

Je me disais bien que c'était trop simple. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ma propre poudre de cheminette dans ma chambre. Mais en vraie serpentarde, c'était évident que j'allais enfreindre cette règle, puisqu'un serpentard réfléchit toujours à une solution de replis. Alors voilà, Père avait tout prévu depuis plusieurs années. Je suis réticente à son éducation, je ne suis pas une bonne sang-pure, je me rebelle. Alors une fugue, c'était à prévoir. Et Père est un serpentard, il avait prévu.

Ma valise en main, mon vieux chat gris dans une caisse, j'avais vêtu ma robe la plus confortable. Mes cheveux noirs cachaient mon visage, on ne me reconnaissait pas. L'idée, c'était de me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, juste le temps de contacter ma tante. Alors je m'étais maquillée, comme une adulte (ou plutôt comme une « pute », aurait dit Père) et ma capuche cachait mes yeux d'opales, caractéristique connue des sang-purs issus de la branche de magie-noire.

« Chaudron Baveur », j'essayais de ne pas penser à la fureur de Père dès que les alarmes l'auraient alertées de mon départ précipité. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à arriver... Directement dans le salon d'été ! Père avait détourné ma cheminée et l'alarme hurlait ma sentence dans le manoir. « Tu vas quelque part ? » demanda Père d'un ton amusé. L'enfoiré, il était là depuis le début ! Sa plaisanterie n'en était pas une, son visage était de marbre ce qui caractérise sa fureur la plus extrême, alors je me suis agenouillée. Pour survivre, comme une serpentarde.

Saphir Selwyn est réduite à l'état d'esclave, voilà la triste vérité.

Bien à toi, gardienne de mes secrets les plus noirs,

Saphir.

* * *

Récit de mes aventures à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard

14 Août 2016

Bon, la vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, hier. Alors je me rattrape ce matin, excuse-moi journal. Petit résumé : après l'effroyable essayage de vêtements, nous avons enchaîné par la papeterie (m'man et p'pa voulaient m'achever, il me semble) où j'ai acquis une magnifique plume d'hippogriffe. Je m'imagine déjà la frime, à Poudlard, quand je sortirai ma magnifique plume blanche tachetée de marron. Nous avons également refait un stock de parchemins, si j'utilise tout ça avant la fin de ma première année, je veux bien avaler mes propres friandises truquées. Et, enfin, nous sommes allés dans la boutique Weasley.

Oh, si tu savais la beauté... Les frères Weasley sont mes rois, que dis-je, mes divinités ! Ils ont inventés des cadeaux à offrir qui disparaissent à la date choisie (je pense que Jade va adorer son cadeau de Noël), des plumes qui n'écrivent que des gros mots (à réserver au con qui t'emprunte toujours tes affaires) et des lunettes qui te dévoilent ce que pense ton voisin. Et les friandises... Il y a des bonbons qui rendent malades, des chocolats qui explosent dans ton estomac, des friandises qui colorent tes cheveux, etc. Je n'ai pas pu tout voir tellement c'était merveilleux ! Et tu sais quoi, journal ? Georges Weasley (le vrai !) m'a demandé si j'allais à Poudlard cette année. Quand j'ai répondu que « oui », il m'a offert une petite pochette, dans le secret le plus total (ma famille n'a rien vu), et il m'a dit de contacter James Potter, son neveu, dès mon arrivée. Il parait qu'à lui seul, il arrive à remplacer les jumeaux Weasley et que j'ai l'air suffisamment inventif pour le seconder. Alors voilà, journal, je suis officiellement l'héritier des jumeaux Weasley. Poudlard va en voir de toutes les couleurs cette année, je te le promets !

* * *

Chère Clarisse,

C'est merveilleux ! Père a enfin reconnu sa faute. Je n'y croyais plus. Il m'a offert une « trêve », en rajoutant d'une voix triste que ça ne serait pas pareil si maman était là. Je veux bien le croire... C'est difficile pour lui, de vivre sans elle. Quand il était enfant, il était un bon sang-pur. Cela implique une discipline de fer et une apparence irréprochable. Ce n'est pas vraiment une vie, entre nous, mais c'est la seule condition qui peut t'amener à la gloire éternelle. Quand on est un bon sang-pur, on accède sans effort à la place la plus prisée du Ministère de la Magie où notre gigantesque fortune est remplumée par une somme indécente de gallions chaque mois. A l'époque de Père, c'était très important d'obéir sans réfléchir. A ses parents, tout d'abord, pour éviter le martinet et la séquestration. A ses professeurs, ensuite, puisqu'un sang-pur se doit d'être le meilleur en tout. Et arrivés à l'âge adulte, les sang-purs si obéissants étaient jetés dans un monde où ils pouvaient enfin faire leurs premiers choix. Mais, crois-le ou non, c'était trop tard. Puisqu'une vie entière passée à obéir ne les préparait pas à l'autonomie. C'est là que Le Lord Voldemort entre en scène. Père s'est laissé piégé, comme tous ceux qui avaient trop obéis. Il avait besoin d'un Maître pour vivre, ou du moins le croyait-il.

Quand Harry Potter a détruit Le Lord, Père s'est retrouvé dépouillé de tout. Il était libre, bien sûr, il n'a jamais été condamné, évidemment, et son immense Manoir l'attendait avec ses milliers de gallions. Mais il n'avait plus de Maître, alors comment aurait-il pu vivre ? Lui qui avait été un si bon sang-pur, comment pouvait-il commencer à prendre ses propres décisions ? Alors il a épousé Mère, puisque c'était écrit depuis leur naissance. A eux deux, ils ont réussit à s'affranchir des Règles dictées depuis bien trop longtemps par Merlin lui-même (puisque chaque Sang-pur est un descendant direct de la branche de Merlin). Et soudainement, elle est morte, laissant Père seul avec sa fille de cinq ans.

Pour survivre, il a reproduit les schémas de son enfance que son Père avait marqué au fer chaud dans sa chaire (il a une cicatrice ignoble que j'ai vu par accident). Alors voilà, c'est la vie de Père. L'unique raison qui m'oblige à le pardonner, c'est qu'il n'a jamais eu le Choix. Il est esclave d'une éducation trop stricte et il n'a jamais pu penser autrement.

Moi, je ne deviendrai pas comme ça. Je suis une serpentarde et j'ai de l'ambition. Mon but, à moi, c'est de casser cette macabre spirale. Les Selwyn, mes descendants, ceux qui n'existent pas encore, auront le Choix. Ils pourront vivre, puisque je vais leur permettre de tracer leur voie.

Bien à toi, gardienne de mes secrets les plus noirs,

Saphir.

* * *

Le Monde Merveilleux de la Magie, partie 1.

Par Telwis.

C'est décidé, je vais partir pour Poudlard. A cette occasion, j'écris mon premier journal à la plume. Il y a une énorme tâche sur la page de garde, je m'excuse mais je ne maîtrise pas encore parfaitement cet outil moyenâgeux. J'ai acheté ce carnet sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu seras donc mon douzième journal. Bienvenue sur l'étagère de mes journaux intimes, entre Récits de mes Journées atypiques et Mes Amis les Animaux.

Ce matin, je descendais l'échelle (c'est la classe de dormir dans le grenier, je me répète, je sais...) et j'allais me préparer pour chercher Bella, une chienne caniche blanche abandonnée sur une aire d'autoroute qui sort d'un hôpital pour animaux (elle avait le flanc droit arraché et deux pattes brisées). C'est à ce moment-là qu'un homme a sonné à la porte. Après avoir calmé Pico et attaché Jispy, maman l'a fait entrer. Bien sûr, dès que nous avons vu ses robes étranges, nous avions deviné. Mais maman a tout de même demandé : "C'est à quel propos ?" et Neville Longdubat s'est présenté. Il nous a dit qu'il allait m'amener sur le Chemin de Traverse, où je découvrirai le Monde Merveilleux de la Magie. Je n'avais toujours pas pris ma décision, alors il m'a dit que c'était l'occasion idéale et j'étais d'accord. Si le monde magique valait réellement la peine, alors j'irai à Poudlard. Sinon, j'abandonnerai mon statu de sorcier et je resterai toute ma vie avec mes parents, mes amis et mes animaux que j'aime tant.

Maman a tenu à nous accompagner et ça m'a soulagé. Elle m'a toujours soutenu et je savais qu'elle me rassurerait si ce monde était inquiétant. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, les univers magiques sont toujours dangereux, avec un Mal immonde à détruire pour sauver le monde. Mais peut-être est-ce juste romancé pour intéresser les lecteurs ? Je ne sais pas... Papa ne pouvait pas venir, il devait aller chercher Bella. C'est avec une grande tristesse qu'il nous a laissé partir, tous les trois, par le conduit de cheminée. Oui, apparemment, les sorciers se déplacent dans les cheminées. Où sont les balais magiques et les chats noirs ?

Nous sommes arrivés directement dans un bar miteux. Maman a hurlé si fort que j'ai du la prendre dans mes bras pour la calmer (les voyages en cheminée sont très inconfortables). Neville Longdubat me parlait, il parle beaucoup, et je n'osais pas l'interrompre alors je l'ai écouté. Il m'a raconté ses études à Poudlard, ses amis qui aimaient les aventures abracadabrantesques (je peux utiliser ce mot, désormais, non ?) et le Quidditch… Il parlait dans le désordre, je n'ai pas tout compris. Il y a un arbre cogneur dans le jardin de l'école qui peut te décapiter d'un mouvement, une forêt qui abrite des créatures mortelles et apparemment, il y a dix ans, un Mage Noir terrifiant qui poursuivait un de ses amis pour le tuer. Bon, maintenant c'est clair… Les sorciers sont fous ! Et plus il parlait, plus maman blanchissait. A un moment, je l'ai arrêté quand même, parce qu'elle avait l'air de défaillir (juste à temps, apparemment, puisqu'il commençait à parler d'Acromentules, des sortes d'araignées géantes).

Nous sommes allés à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Et là, j'ai cru rêver. Premièrement, la banque est tenue par des gobelins. Des vrais gobelins, tout petits et rabougris qui te regardent comme si tu allais cambrioler leur banque. Mais il faudrait être fou pour cambrioler un endroit pareil, crois-moi. Ensuite, elle est énorme. Pour aller dans son coffre, c'est comme une attraction. On se déplace sur un chariot qui va à fond, maman a été malade. Et j'ai vu un dragon. Un vrai dragon. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait très certainement des animaux que je ne connaissais pas dans ce monde et que je pouvais étendre mes connaissances en soin d'animaux. J'étais content. Maman a ouvert un coffre à mon nom, un peu à contre cœur je dois le préciser, et elle me verse une centaine de livres par mois. Je sais bien que mes parents font très attention à ne pas dépenser trop d'argent, alors j'ai refusé. Mais maman a insisté, elle avait compris que j'allais quitter la maison et elle voulait me donner de quoi m'épanouir. C'est gentil de sa part, mais elle a déjà sacrifié énormément pour moi... Parfois, j'aimerai tellement qu'elle vive sa vie.

Ensuite, nous sommes directement allée acheter une baguette magique. Le vendeur a immédiatement sélectionné une baguette, elle a convenue du premier coup et il était très impressionné. Elle est en lierre, avec un crin de licorne. Je l'ai tout de suite adoré, surtout quand j'ai compris que c'était probablement l'animal le plus pur du monde sorcier. Le vendeur a précisé qu'elle était très facile à manier, rapide car petite (seulement 21 cm) et que le bois clair symbolisait l'amour et l'amitié fusionnels. Et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle est particulièrement efficace pour les sorts de guérison. LA baguette du mage blanc par définition. Je suis fier( et maman également).

Maman a accepté de m'acheter un uniforme de première main, ce qui m'épargnera très certainement les humiliations connues dans mon passé. Mais, en contre partie, j'ai des livres miteux. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, j'imagine que je ne les lirai pas avec passion. Je suis un élève médiocre, je l'avoue très volontiers. Alors de belles robes et des livres déglingués, ça me va. Au lieu de faire mes devoirs, je préfère largement m'occuper de mes animaux, parler pendant des heures avec Matteo ou préparer le repas et faire le ménage. Comme le vendeur d'ingrédients refusait de vendre un chaudron en occasion, nous avons déniché ledit chaudron dans une boutique de fourre-tout où j'ai pu acheter des parchemins et des plumes pour quasiment rien.

Et c'est comme ça que nous avons terminé par la boutique d'animaux. Neville Longdubat, le professeur de botanique, a souligné que Poudlard acceptait les animaux. C'est certainement à cet instant précis que j'ai commencé à adorer la magie. C'est vrai, ça, quelle école d'Angleterre autre que Poudlard accepte les animaux de compagnie ?

Cette boutique est vraiment for-mi-da-ble, j'insiste. Contrairement aux boutiques moldues où je suis certain de ne trouver que des chiens, des chats, des rats et des lapins, cette boutique est immense et propose un choix varié d'animaux en tout genre. D'un côté, il y a les animaux classiques : chiens, chats, canaris, rats, lapins, furets, hamsters, serpents, gecko… Juste à côté, on peut trouver des animaux que l'on n'aurait jamais adoptés : chouettes, hiboux, marmottes, blaireaux, lionceaux, tigres… Et, juste à côté de la vitrine, des animaux magiques : boursoufflet (boule de fourrure adorable qui chante le matin de noël), farfadets, fées, feulion (lion miniature qui vole et qui crache des petites boulettes de feu)…

Bref, un véritable paradis pour Telwis Bones, l'ami des animaux. Je n'allais pas pouvoir me contenter d'un seul compagnon, c'était certain. J'imaginais déjà mon dortoir d'internat, avec trois cages sous mon lit, deux cages sur le bureau et six animaux en liberté dans la pièce. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai enfin osé regarder les prix. Et BAM ! L'atterrissage a été violent. J'ai levé mes yeux vers maman et elle a soupiré. Le message était clair : on ne pouvait pas acheter le moindre animal, pas même un crapaud. En cumulant nos achats de la journée, on avait déjà dépassé de loin ce que l'on pouvait dépenser dans le mois entier. Elle voulait me faire plaisir, pourtant. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Mais nous ne pouvions pas, c'était clair.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, maman. » ai-je tenté. Mais c'était inutile de le cacher. J'aurai voulu un animal de compagnie, plus que tout au monde. Et maman s'en voulait atrocement. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et nous avons demandé à Neville Longdubat de nous conduire chez nous. Son regard peiné nous dérangeait plus qu'autre chose.

Papa nous a accueillis avec une joie surdimensionnée et je me suis empressé de lui montrer ma belle baguette magique neuve et mon costume de sorcier. Pendant un instant, j'ai oublié notre modestie et je me suis amusé avec mes parents et nos animaux. J'allais profiter de la dernière semaine qu'il nous restait ! Et qu'importe si je n'ai pas d'animal de compagnie, ma famille est formidable. Et c'est tout ce qui compte réellement.

* * *

Chère Clarisse,

Père a été admirable aujourd'hui. Pour se faire pardonner de son comportement abusif, il a rappelé Tina. C'est avec une joie immense qu'elle a rejoint notre famille, pour la deuxième fois. Le contrat magique qui nous liait a été brisé, par ma faute, et il ne peut pas réapparaître comme ça. Mais Tina est tellement fidèle qu'elle obéit aux ordres comme une véritable elfe, nous n'avons pas besoin de la rattacher à nous pour le moment. Père va étudier ce phénomène de plus près (il n'avait pas prévu de perdre son elfe, apparemment, mon action était suffisamment grave pour qu'il n'y ai jamais songé).

Il m'a donné ma lettre d'admission à l'école Poudlard, et pour me féliciter, il m'a amené sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai mon propre compte en banque, contrairement à la plupart des enfants de onze ans qui viennent d'une famille magique (les sang-de-bourbes sont obligés d'avoir leur compte à eux, pour des histoires de conversion que je ne comprends pas très bien). Père me verse un total de cinq cent gallions par mois, de quoi subvenir à mes besoin, avec une avance spéciale pour mes achats scolaires.

Nous avons commencé par « Chez Ollivanders », en ne tenant pas compte du gamin ridicule qui tient la boutique (un né-moldu). En voyant Père, il s'est incliné profondément. Un sang-de-bourbe qui connaît les usages, c'est rare. Père, rassuré, a abandonné l'idée d'acheter ma baguette au « Bric-à-bracadabra'c », une sorte de boutique minable qui ne mérite même pas d'exister mais qui a l'avantage d'avoir un véritable sorcier comme patron. J'ai tenu en main plusieurs baguettes, des brunes, des vertes, des noires... Lorsque soudain, profondément heureuse, j'ai senti le bénéfice de ma baguette. Aucun doute, c'est celle-là. Bois de Saule, 18 cm et Cheveux de Vélane. Un mélange rare, qui symbolise à la fois la détermination et la supériorité (tout moi) et qui améliore les effets des sortilèges d'envoûtement et de charmes. Le vendeur m'a mis en garde, cependant, car cet élément puissant rend la baguette nerveuse et très difficilement contrôlable.

Père m'a fait confectionner mon costume dans les meilleurs tissus du marché, il m'a acheté également des gants dans une matière supérieure et il a prit garde à me choisir une robe chaude et douillette pour l'hiver.

Nous sommes allés dans la meilleure boutique de potions de l'Allée des Embrumes, où j'ai constitué mon propre stock d'ingrédients selon le programme de l'année scolaire à venir et de mes propres besoins. Bien évidemment, mon Précepteur m'a enseigné la base des potions. J'ai donc déjà un niveau supérieur aux deuxième années, et Père insiste lourdement pour que je m'améliore alors il m'a acheté pour cela un manuel de potion avancé.

En parlant de manuels, nous sommes entrés dans la librairie la plus réputée du Chemin de Traverse où Père m'a fortement conseillé une trentaine d'ouvrages, tous plus onéreux les uns des autres. Une centaine de gallions plus tard, il m'a acheté une petite mallette bibliothèque qui permet de se promener partout avec ses livres, sans contrainte d'espace ni de poids (un véritable bijou).

Père m'a également acheté un balais de course, le dernier modèle en vente, l'Ouragan de Lumière tout en m'ordonnant d'obtenir un poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch dès l'année prochaine. Son idée était très claire, que j'intègre l'équipe avant Scorpius Malefoy pour redorer le Blason familial et impressionner mon Fiancé. Et que je gagne les matches pour Serpentard, bien évidemment.

Nous avons terminé par le magasin d'animaux magiques, où Père m'a acheté un magnifique Grand-Duc que j'ai nommé Paracelse à la mémoire du grand Alchimiste qui découvrit le fourchelangue.

Et me revoilà, seule, dans mon immense chambre tapissée de soie verte et ornée de fibres d'argent, une petite malle enchantée pour contenir l'équivalent d'une immense armoire. La pièce est sombre, froide et trop vaste. En contemplant le vide, je me sens désespérément seule. Mais, aujourd'hui, Père frappe à ma porte et me propose aimablement une partie d'échec au coin du feu.

Alors, la lourdeur de mon cœur s'allège. Et la triste photo de maman sur la cheminée ne semble plus aussi désespérante. Car, même si Père me délaisse, il a parfois des élans d'affections qui panse mes plus profondes blessures.

Bien à toi, gardienne de mes secrets les plus sombres,

Saphir.

* * *

Récit de mes aventures à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard

14 Août 2016 (bis)

Mouahaha ! Je suis maléfique.

J'ai ouvert la pochette surprise de Georges Weasley et... C'était la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu, je te le jure. Il m'a donné des échantillons en bêta test qui ne sortiront en boutique seulement dans un an. Si je te dis « Venin de vipère », tu réponds ? Potions. Comment ça, on s'en fou ? Mais pas du tout. Si je te dis, maintenant, que Georges Weasley a révolutionné les cours ennuyeux de potion en fabriquant des ingrédients qui réagissent aléatoirement avec le contenu du chaudron pour provoquer, au choix, des vapeurs qui endorment seulement les adultes (marche uniquement sur le professeur, il fallait y penser), des explosions qui transforme un élève en son équivalence du sexe opposé pendant cinq minutes (fous rires garantis), et pleins d'autres choses merveilleuses dont je te parlerais le moment venu pour plus de fun.

Steven a encore fait le con. Il sait que je viens d'acheter la moitié de la boutique Weasley qui est composée à 85 % de friandises trafiquées. Je ne lui offre jamais rien innocemment, et d'un coup, je lui donne un bonbon. De quoi se méfier, non ? Tu sais quoi ? Hé bah il l'a mangé ! Quel CON ! Il s'est retrouvé sur la cuvette des toilettes pendant deux heures pour cracher d'immondes limace (apparemment un dérivé du crache-limace à utiliser pendant les vacances quand on ne peut pas faire de magie). Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il a eu raison... Parce que bien sûr, Steven est malade à cause de sa connerie et qui est-ce qu'on puni ? Ryan ! Il est malin, mine de rien, ce bouffon. Je le vois encore, ricanant méchamment pendant que je lustrais les vitrines avec un torchon moldu. CONNARD !

Oh, tient, et parlons de Jade. Tu te souviens de son sourire suspect, le jour du Chemin de Traverse ? J'ai enfin compris ce qu'elle manigançait, et elle a eu un coup de génie, sérieusement. J'étais méga-méfiant, toujours sur mes gardes et j'observais du coin de l'œil tout ce qu'elle faisait (normal, quoi). J'attendais une blague foireuse, soit avec mon journal, soit avec mon pote Erwan. Alors, quand elle m'a donné un cadeau avec des paillettes de malices dans les yeux, j'ai immédiatement fait gaffe. Comme je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans sans ouvrir le paquet (et risquer un drame), j'ai tout simplement jeté le paquet par la fenêtre en observant ce qui allait se passer. Pof, une méga explosion ! Alors, un sourire victorieux qui disait « j'avais vu juste dans ton jeu, crétine », j'ai dévalé les marches de l'escalier pour découvrir quelle était la chose super dangereuse que ma chère sœur m'avait aimablement offert. Et, en ouvrant le paquet orange, j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'est pas aussi conne qu'elle en a l'air. Elle m'avait acheté un assortiment d'explosions Weasley (mon rêve, j'en n'aurais jamais assez), elle a joué sur ma paranoïa en prévoyant ma réaction et elle a tout simplement dégusté mon désespoir en réalisant que j'avais détruit moi-même des bombes Weasley. La garce ! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, mais c'est génial. Et à partir de maintenant, je n'oserais plus trop me méfier pour ne pas risquer de commettre une nouvelle bourde. OH LA GARCE ! Toi qui me voleras encore mon putain de journal, tu sais quoi ? JE TE HAIS !

Ryan (furax de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même !)

* * *

Chère Clarisse,

Est-ce normal d'avoir envie de pulvériser le sourire de ce petit con de Scorpius Malefoy ? C'est mon Fiancé, mais je le hais, réellement. Et il ne se cache pas, il me déteste également. Nos parents peuvent-ils nous forcer à cohabiter, même si nous rêvons de tuer l'autre dans nos rêves les plus sombres ?

Bien à toi, gardienne de mes secrets les plus noirs,

Saphir.

* * *

Journal d'un artiste paumé, partie 2.

Par Telwis.

J'ai une idée. Elle m'obsède depuis un moment, alors j'ai décidé de la développer ici. Je vais commencer un répertoire dessiné des animaux du monde. Bien évidemment, il y aura plusieurs types de chiens et de chats (probablement ceux que nous hébergeons), mais je vais étudier l'anatomie des animaux sauvages et avoir ma propre encyclopédie. J'ai déjà commencé le portrait de Ben, le petit bâtard aveugle qui nous a quitté récemment et que j'ai aimé plus que ses frères, peut-être. Puis, comme je viens de découvrir le monde magique, je vais pouvoir ajouter des créatures de fantasy qui existent et que personne ne connais. Tel un botaniste qui remplit un herbier, je vais avoir mes propres planches d'animaux. Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, j'utiliserai des crayons graphites (de H2 à B8) pour un rendu croquis.

* * *

Chère Clarisse,

Il y a peut-être quelque chose de positif, au final, quand on rend visite à l'Illustre Famille des Malefoy. Mis à part un Manoir démesuré et la nourriture d'une qualité supérieure, le Maître Malefoy a connu Harry Potter dans sa jeunesse. Hors, tu sais bien que je suis fascinée par ce sorcier qui a changé le monde. Je dois le cacher, puisqu'il a détruit un grand nombre de sang-pur et que c'est impardonnable pour Père. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de questionner Mr Malefoy sur ses rares interactions avec le Sauveur de Notre Monde quand j'en ai l'occasion. Oh, je ne pense tromper personne, bien évidemment puisque mes yeux brillent à l'évocation même de son nom. Mais tant qu'on n'a pas avoué, on n'a pas de preuve et la chose n'existe pas. Alors officiellement, je ne suis pas fan d'Harry Potter (bien qu'officieusement...).

En buvant l'immonde thé à la camomille, j'écoute le récit des aventures d'Harry Potter, dit « le balafré ». Comment cet idiot a accepté un Duel lors de sa première année, comment il a été accusé d'être l'Héritier de Serpentard en deuxième année, comment il a lamentablement perdu un match de Quidditch en troisième année, comment son sang a permit au Seigneur des Ténèbres de revivre lors d'un Tournoi dangereux, comment il a assassiné Mr Malefoy sauvé de justesse par Severus Rogue héro de la guerre et comment il a été accepté dans le Monde des Sorciers alors qu'il n'a jamais été à Poudlard lors de sa septième année parce qu'il était trop lâche pour vivre sous la dictature des Carrows. Mais malgré ces rabaissements, je vois la vérité pure : il a sauvé le Monde de la Magie. Et pour ça, je l'admire.

Je viens de réaliser une chose. James Sirius Potter, l'aîné de la famille Potter, est à Poudlard cette année. Bien évidemment, je crains ne jamais pouvoir lui parler. Les gryffondors et les serpentards sont en guerre depuis plus de mille ans et il n'est même pas de mon année. Cependant, je compte l'observer, en silence. Peut-être que j'en apprendrai plus sur son père ?

Bien à toi, gardienne de mes secrets les plus noirs,

Saphir.

* * *

Récit de mes journées atypiques, partie 17.

Par Telwis.

Ai-je déjà dis que j'aime mes parents plus que tout sur cette Terre ? Maman et papa ont fait quelque chose de formidable, vraiment. Et je les aime, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Hier, j'ai organisé une fête au Parc avec mes meilleurs copains. Matteo, Zoé, Tris, Clara, Fred, Jim et Émeric (Aliénor ne pouvait pas être présente, très malheureusement). Je leur ai expliqué qu'une école très spéciale m'avait contacté, et que je quittais Privet Drive dès le 1er Septembre pour me rendre en Écosse pour plusieurs mois. Nous avons passé la journée la plus extraordinaire au monde. Ils ont étés très compréhensifs et ils m'ont tous fait des cadeaux pour que je ne les oublis jamais. C'était merveilleux parce que nous savions tous que c'était une des dernière journée insouciantes que nous allions passer. Le collège allait très probablement nous éloigner, même si je lutterai de toutes mes forces pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Et, après plusieurs fous rires et deux minutes de larmes, nous sommes chacun retournés chez nous. Je leur ai promis de leur envoyer des lettres (après leur avoir expliqué pourquoi l'école refusait les téléphones et les ordinateurs, ce qui était plus compliqué que ça en a l'air).

Et c'est en rentrant chez moi que j'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. Pico, Bella et Jispy étaient tous les trois isolés dans une pièce. Nos deux chats avaient été mis également à l'écart, ce qui m'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Papa n'étant pas là, j'ai cru que l'association nous avait confié un nouvel animal. Mais comme nous avions déjà dépassé la limite maximum depuis plusieurs mois, cela m'étonnait fortement. Maman m'a donné un goûter, sans répondre à mes questions, et à sa demande, j'ai monté ma petite échelle pour mettre mes cadeaux dans l'énorme malle que j'allais amener à Poudlard.

Quand papa est rentré, ça a fait un bruit énorme. Les chiens hurlaient et les trois perruches avaient décidées de foutre la merde en se réveillant (ce qui arrive généralement la nuit quand on dort enfin). Bien évidemment, j'ai glissé le long de l'échelle pour descendre le plus rapidement possible (j'ai faillis me péter une cheville) et en arrivant dans le salon, j'ai compris enfin ce que tout ça signifiait.

Papa avait déposé un énorme sac d'animalerie sur la table et il tenait une toute petite chose dans son manteau. « Joyeux anniversaire ! » s'est-il exclamé (alors que je suis né en Décembre). Et quand j'ai vu le minuscule chaton noir, mon cœur a fondu de plaisir. J'hésitais entre un rire hystérique ou un sanglot de joie. J'ai lâché un gémissement digne du chien le plus heureux au monde et maman m'a serré contre elle, fière d'elle-même (et elle le pouvait). C'était une idée de papa, il avait passé ses nuits sur internet à la recherche d'un particulier donnant des chatons, avant le 1er Septembre. Maman avait négocié avec ses parents (la pauvre...) pour avoir un petit peu d'argent pour mon animal (mais elle a dû inventer autre chose puisqu'ils me haïssent). Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai ce que je désirais le plus au monde, ma propre petit chatte (c'est une femelle).

Je l'ai nommé Aphrodite, divinité Grecque de l'amour, puisque c'est une petite boule de poil aussi douce que l'amour. Elle est entièrement noire, juste une patte avant blanche, comme si elle avait plongé sa patte dans la source de la pureté.

Je l'aime tellement... Ma petite boule d'amour.

* * *

Mon cher frère,

Comme tu peux le constater, je t'ai encore kidnappé ton « précieux » journal. Cette fois-ci, je compte bien t'expliquer quelques petites choses avant de le glisser entre deux chaussettes (et sérieusement, songes à une autre cachette, c'est pitoyable).

Pour commencer, Steven n'est pas con. Je dirai même plus, c'est probablement le gosse le plus ingénieux de notre fratrie. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il aille à Serdaigle. Comment est-ce que cette idée absurde m'est venue, diras-tu. Je te l'explique. Tu as onze ans, Steven n'a que huit ans et pourtant, il est aussi malin (voire plus) que toi. As-tu constaté qu'il n'agissait jamais sans réfléchir ? (tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui, au passage). Son idée la plus géniale étant probablement de se faire passer pour plus idiot qu'il ne l'est en réalité. Papa et maman l'adorent, ils sont prêts à tout lui céder et avoue-le, tu aimerai bien être à sa place. Il ne tient pas cela parce qu'il est le « petit dernier », contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, mais bel et bien par son intelligence. Réfléchis bien, Ryan. A-t-il déjà fait quelque chose de répréhensible devant nos parents ? Pas réellement. Les seules bourdes qu'il a commises sont parfaitement justifiables. Toi-même, tu n'avais pas repéré les parents lorsqu'il essayait de te crever un œil avec une paire de ciseaux. En parlant de ça, je te concède qu'il est très probablement taré et psychopathe (quoique je voudrai moi-même t'arracher les yeux par moment). S'il laisse toujours sa brosse-à-dent juste à côté de la tienne, s'il accepte tes friandises, s'il se laisse martyriser sans réagir, c'est parce que tu es trop buté pour accepter qu'il est génial. Quoi de mieux que de devenir la victime de son frère aîné pour se faire cajoler par ses parents (et punir ledit frère par la même occasion) ? Tu commences à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Steven est un génie. Si j'étais toi, je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de lui faire avaler un crache-limace... Du moins, si tu tiens à tes fesses.

Bien à toi,

Ton horrible sœur qui adore son enfoiré de cracmol malgré tout.

* * *

Chère Clarisse,

Ce matin, je suis allée cueillir un bouquet de roses blanches. Père m'accompagnait, le visage plus sombre qu'un ciel orageux. D'un œil critique, il a regardé ma petite robe blanche légère. Évidemment, son choix avait été plus sombre, comme à tous les Anniversaires. Je n'ai jamais vu une tenue aussi lugubre, de toute ma vie. Il l'a acheté exprès, j'en suis sûre. Il avait une légère barbe de trois jours, comme si sa vie n'avait plus d'importance (ce qu'il doit penser, au fond de lui-même), et il m'a laissé manger seule dans le salon d'été pendant plusieurs jours donc je ne suis pas sûre qu'il se soit nourri récemment. Il empeste l'alcool, bien évidemment, et il ne s'est apparemment pas douché non plus.

Mère serait triste de le voir ainsi, j'en suis sûre. Mais je n'ai rien dis, ça ne servirait à rien... Père est convaincu que la mélancolie est le sentiment le plus approprié à l'Anniversaire. Il se trompe. Il faut être fort, montrer qu'on arrive à se relever de l'absence de Mère et lui dire que notre amour pour elle nous oblige à prendre soin de notre avenir. On ne peut pas vivre continuellement dans la langueur de son absence. Je suppose. Pourtant, si j'avais le pouvoir de regarder dans la tête de Père, j'y verrai Mère. Pire encore, j'y verrai l'image la plus misérable de Mère, quelques minutes avant sa mort, lorsqu'elle était blanche comme la pierre et froide comme le vide. Moi, je préfère la voir rire. Je veux me souvenir d'une femme forte, celle qui me soulevait dans les airs en riant. Pas d'un cadavre inerte qui brûlerait mon cœur par sa décomposition.

D'une marche impériale, nous avons traversé le Domaine des Selwyn. Le vent dans les cheveux de Père le rendait encore plus mort. J'avais l'impression de perdre mon père, juste après ma mère. Ça me tue. J'ai envie de hurler, de le secouer et de lui dire que la vie continue. Mais je reste impassible, mon bouquet dans les mains, juste à côté du zombie qu'est devenu Père. Il sert l'unique rose dans ses mains, le sang coule mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. La blessure dans son cœur doit le faire atrocement souffrir pour qu'il ne prenne pas conscience de ces entailles.

Nous arrivons dans le tombeau familial et je laisse Père s'approcher de la tombe de Mère. Evanescence Selwyn, 1974 – 2010. Une larme précoce s'échappe déjà de mon œil, douloureusement. Techniquement, je n'ai pas encore le droit de pleurer. Je dois avant ça laisser Père évacuer son chagrin. Mais je m'en fiche ! Je hurle à l'injustice. Pourquoi ? Elle était si jeune... Vingt-six ans, ce n'est pas un âge pour mourir.

Père s'agenouille sur le marbre glacial et il lâche la rose. Sa main saigne et quelques gouttes sombres viennent abîmer la pierre tombale blanche. Il ferme les yeux et je détourne les yeux. Je veux le laisser seul avec Mère, ou plus exactement, avec son chagrin. C'est pour ça que j'observe un champignon avec plus d'intérêt que nécessaire. L'automne approche... Et comme un écho à ma pensée, une feuille rouge se détache du poirier et vient se déposer sur la tombe, juste à côté des bouquets fanés des années précédentes.

« Saphir. » La voix de Père est tranchante, et je m'approche enfin. A mon tour, je m'agenouille sur la tombe de Mère, sous les yeux aiguisé de Père. Il ne veut pas observer le champignon pour me laisser un semblant d'intimité. Ce n'est pas si grave, dans ma tête, je commence à parler à Mère. Et le monde extérieur s'efface, comme par magie, tandis que le visage de Mère me sourit tendrement.

_Tu me manques. Sans toi, ce n'est plus pareil. Aujourd'hui, ça fait six ans que tu as disparu et quelque chose est mort dans mon cœur. Père a été correct, cette année. Il ne m'a pas enfermé dans la cave, il s'est contenté de me laisser plusieurs jours dans ma chambre et c'était très supportable. Il me l'avait promis, dès que j'irai à Poudlard, il laisserait mon éducation aux mains de l'équipe pédagogique de l'école. Alors il ne m'a pas réellement frappé, pourtant, je n'ai pas changé. Je refuse toujours d'être esclave, alors je suis une mauvaise sang-pure. Pardonne-moi, Mère._

_Je suis tellement triste que tu ne puisses pas assister au départ du Poudlard-Express, c'est ce qu'attendent tous les parents. Lorsque je dirai « au revoir » à Père de la main, je penserai à toi pour que tu puisses sentir mes émotions les plus profondes. J'ai eu ma baguette magique, elle est jaune et souple. 18 cm, bois de Saule et Cheveux de Vélane, un très bon mélange. Qu'en penses-tu, toi qui es experte en baguette magique ?_

_Je t'aime, Mère. Je pense à toi toutes les nuits, avant de dormir. Toutes les nuits, ton visage s'imprime dans mes yeux et je ne peux chasser ce poids lourd dans mon cœur. Alors je dors, torturée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive à vivre. J'ai de l'ambition, je comptes libérer les générations futures. Je commencerai par ne pas épouser Scorpius Malefoy. Je sais que tu y tenais tout particulièrement, mais je veux pouvoir être libre de mes Choix. La tradition exige que l'on se vêtisse de noir pour les anniversaires de mort, j'ai mis une petite robe blanche. Ce n'est pas une insulte, Mère, au contraire. Je veux te prouver que je vis ma vie._

_Je vais y arriver, Mère, je te le promets._

_Je t'aime._

Une larme tombe sur la tombe et je dépose mon bouquet de roses blanches. Nous sommes rentrés au Manoir par les champs, les yeux de Père étaient vides et douloureux à la fois. Mère est morte, nous n'y pouvons rien. Mais Père, lui, est encore en vie. Et même s'il est trop dur et parfois violent, je suis la seule chose qui compte pour lui. Je le sais.

Alors, quand nous avons poussé la porte du Manoir, je l'ai installé au coin du feu. Agenouillée à sa droite, j'ai retiré les épines venimeuses une par une et j'ai soigné sa main. Un baume cicatrisant et un bandage. Parce que, malgré tout ce que je peux dire, je l'aime. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste. Et je n'oublierai jamais nos fous rires au coin du feu ou ses étreintes maladroites.

Bien à toi, gardienne de mes secrets les plus noirs,

Saphir.

* * *

**Le jeu de la fin :** D'après toi, dans quelle maison iront : Olympe Fawkes ? Ryan Miller ? Saphir Selwyn ? Telwis Bones ?

Ta réponse dans les commentaires, elles seront publiées dans le chapitre prochain.

* * *

**C'est terminé pour le moment.**

Comme cette histoire sera très longue (sept tomes de douze chapitres chacun, je trouve ça beaucoup), je ne m'impose aucune date de publication. J'écris au fil de mon humeur, uniquement durant la semaine (puisque mes week-end sont réservés à mes autres fanfictions). Cependant, j'estime le prochain chapitre pour le mois prochain, vers la mi-octobre.

**Merci d'avoir lu. Une petite review pour finir ?**


	2. Septembre : Prendre un train

**Bienvenue à tous**, voici le 2ème chapitre du 1er tome d'Aigle, Blaireau, Lion et Serpent.

Moi qui avait prévu une unique review, j'ai été surprise par vos réactions. Six reviews sur ce type d'histoire, c'est tout simplement formidable. Ne nous leurrons pas, ça reste un genre ingrat. Mais quoiqu'on en pense, toute fanfiction qui traite principalement d'OC a une grande part d'originalité qu'on ne peut retrouver ailleurs. C'est pour ça que je m'acharne à écrire un texte qui sera que très peu lu. Mon but premier, c'est de voir l'évolution sur plusieurs années de 4 sorciers très différents et très semblables à la fois. Malgré leurs caractères uniques, ils aspirent à la même liberté. Un besoin de faire ses preuves que l'on ne retrouve que chez les adolescents. C'est une période de la vie fascinante qui ne cesse de me questionner, puisque je suis moi-même encore dedans par moment (j'ai dix-neuf ans, ça ne durera pas bien longtemps).

**Comme promis, je vais publier le résultat du jeu** (et en profiter pour répondre au maximum de gens) :

**L'invisible :** Olympe à Serdaigle, Ryan à Gryffondor, Saphir à Serpentard et Telwis à Poufsouffle. OU Olympe à Serpentard, Ryan à Poufsouffle, Saphir à Gryffondor et Telwis à Serdaigle. Merci pour ta review, la première et dans mon esprit la dernière. Quand je l'ai lu, je me suis dis que s'il s'agissait d'une unique review, alors j'étais satisfaite. Tu as fais une analyse très juste des personnages, car pour leur donner de la profondeur, j'avais réfléchis à des maisons secondaires. Moi par exemple, je suis une poufsouffle ascendante serdaigle et je pense qu'on appartient tous à deux maisons. Telwis est mon petit préféré, à vrai dire, c'est moi. J'ai plusieurs journaux intimes car je déteste mélanger les genres, je dessine et j'invente des choses, j'aime ma famille plus que tout et j'aimerai garder tous les amis que je me fais. L'un de mes plus proche copain est famille d'accueil pour chiens handicapés (ça existe donc réellement) et je fond littéralement quand il me raconte que le chien aveugle ne lâche jamais le chien sourd car le chien sourd fait une cacophonie et ça guide le chien aveugle. J'essaie de ne pas trop m'accrocher à un seul personnage car pour l'objectivité, j'ai besoin de tous les aimer. J'aime également Olympe, dont le caractère a été copié de Paloma Josse, héroïne de l'Elégance de l'Hérisson dont le nom a inspiré mon pseudo ; Ryan dont le langage courant facilite grandement l'écriture et Saphir pour son esprit révolutionnaire.

**Sandess :** Réponse dans ce chapitre...

**Guest :** Olympe à Serdaigle, Ryan à Gryffondor, Saphir à Serpentard et Telwis à Poufsouffle. Merci de ta fidélité, toujours aux premières loges pour Derrière la Porte du Placard. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier. Merci.

**Sora84 :** Olympe à Serdaigle, Ryan à Gryffondor, Saphir à Serpentard et Telwis à Poufsouffle. Je ne considère pas ce texte mauvais, puisque dans ce cas, il n'aurait jamais été publié (nombreux torchons ont été jetés durant ma vie). Cependant, je m'appuis sur un constat logique : les textes les plus reviewés sont anglais. S'ils sont français, les textes les plus lus doivent raconter les aventures des personnages les plus appréciés. Si le texte est français et qu'il traite de personnages très secondaires, il doit être d'un genre aimé. Et sinon, il doit être excellent. Vraiment excellent, je veux dire. Le genre d'excellence qui pardonne tout. Hors, pour le moment, ce texte n'est pas excellent. Alors, triste injustice, il ne sera pas beaucoup lu. Merci de ton soutien, j'ai besoin de ces petites reviews qui me donnent le courage de perdre de longues heures à me consacrer à l'écriture.

**LetilaBleue :** Le "chère clarisse" est intrigant, c'est fait exprès. Un jour, peut-être, aurons-nous la réponse. Peut-être...

**GriffNoir :** Olympe à Serdaigle, Ryan à Serpentard, Saphir à Gryffondor et Telwis à Poufsouffle. Le début semble brouillon, mais c'est fait exprès. J'écris en essayant de me projeter dans la tête de mes personnages et d'écrire le plus objectivement possible sans penser à la compréhension des lecteurs (même si j'ajoute des repères à la relecture pour que ça reste lisible). Ils ont chacun leur propre rapport avec le journal. Olympe est soigneuse, elle écrit assise à son bureau, avec de la documentation tout en cherchant une esthétique scientifiquement juste. Ryan écrit sur le vif, il trimballe son carnet partout (on peut même l'imaginer sale et écorné), il change de stylo et ne fais pas particulièrement attention au rendu. Saphir écrit après l'action, comme une confession à cette "Clarisse", son journal a un nom puisque c'est une amie et elle lui confie tous les secrets dont elle a honte. Telwis a plusieurs journaux, chacun a sa propre fonction et dépendant de ça, il écrit pendant ou après, avec style ou pas, en prose ou en vers, avec des dessins ou des collages, etc. Bref, tout est pensé pour être "jeté" dans les journaux, ce pourquoi le début est compliqué.

* * *

**Les résulats :**

Gryffondor : Ryan (3), Saphir (2)

Poufsouffle : Telwis (4), Ryan (1)

Serdaigle : Olympe (4), Telwis (1)

Serpentard : Saphir (3), Ryan (1)

* * *

**Septembre : Prendre un train**

_« La seule façon sûre de prendre un train, c'est de manquer le précédent. »_

_de Pierre Danimos_

_Extrait de Vacances à tout prix_

* * *

Axe de recherche n°4 : la réussite, c'est la préparation.

En relisant mes Axes de Recherches précédents, je me suis rendue compte avec horreur que je suis tombée dans le cliché : moi, moi et moi. Ça m'a fait un choc, moi qui pensais que mon devoir premier était une analyse du monde objective et éclairée. Et pourtant, Olympe Fawkes par-ci, papa par-là... Comment suis-je tombée aussi bas ? Moi, Olympe Fawkes, future sorcière de renommée, j'agis comme la plus stupide des Kelly. Hors de question !

Reprenons donc les choses sérieuses, oublions papa et maman, concentrons-nous sur les sciences et plus précisément la magie. Je vais disséquer le monde magique comme on dissèque un cœur et en étudier les tréfonds les plus oubliés. Je vais m'instruire, tout apprendre pour ne jamais rien laisser au hasard. J'y passerai mes journées, mes nuits, toute ma vie s'il le faut. Jamais de repos tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé la réponse… Ou plutôt la question. Non, disons les deux.

Grâce à mon intelligence supérieure, nous avons évité une humiliation à la gare. Je m'étais renseignée sur Poudlard et j'avais pris toutes les informations nécessaires sur la voie 9 ¾. C'est ainsi que nous avons traversé le mur sans aucune difficulté et je passe presque pour une née-sorcière. J'ai au moins évité la honte de ce gamin qui chouinait comme un imbécile avec son boursoufflet en cage (une BOULE de POIL qui CHANTE, l'ai-je déjà dis ?). Papa m'a embrassé en glissant un billet de cent livres dans mes mains (il faudra que je lui réexplique le système des gallions, y'a un truc qu'il n'a pas très bien compris me semble-t-il…) et maman m'a aidé à monter mon sac de voyage très lourd dans le wagon (j'ai amené tous mes livres avec moi pour un petit travail de rentabilisation du temps).

Me voilà correctement installée dans un compartiment, seule avec comme compagnie la présence rassurante de Majestic (mon aigle) et de mon cerveau. Six heures de train, mais pas question de perdre mon temps. Je vais profiter de ces heures pour faire une liste claire des sujets à étudier au plus vite.

Voici la liste des livres que j'ai achetés (triés par ordre de priorité de lecture) :

L'Histoire de Poudlard (à lire avant fin Septembre)

Grandes familles de sorciers, ou comment se comporter dans la communauté magique de Sang-pure quand on est moldu (le plus vite possible)

Décryptage des éléments d'une baguette magique (juste pour analyser mes camarades, selon mes besoins) [IMPORTANT : analyser ma baguette !]

Tout savoir sur les potions et les réactions mineure entre ingrédients de type I à VI, volume 1 (avant décembre) (volumes 2, 3, 4 et 5 à étudier plus tard).

Occlumancie et légilimancie, les magies de l'esprit (décembre) [IMPORTANT : comprendre de quoi il s'agit très exactement]

Runes magiques et les savoirs oubliés (janvier)

L'alchimie, la science des alliages (janvier)

Dans un second temps :

Théories sur la magie du temps (attention : toute modification du temps est formellement interdite)

Les animagus, tome 1

Collection langages des hybrides : la langue des gobelins

Encyclopédie illustrée de la première guerre et de la deuxième guerre (avant janvier, j'ai oublié de l'écrire)

Ensorceler des objets moldus

Introduction à la Magie-Noire, édition 2016 (inclus : un chapitre sur la nécromancie)

Grâce à cette liste, je vais pouvoir optimiser mon temps de travail, réparti de la sorte : lire et apprendre trois chapitres scolaires en avance par rapport à ma classe (un maximum) + mes études personnelles (le reste du temps) et, en bonus (seulement 20 % de mon temps), rédaction de mes axes de recherches sur le monde magique.

* * *

Récit de mes aventures à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard

1er Septembre

On y est ! La rentrée, enfin enfin enfin. C'est le premier jour de ma vie où je bondi littéralement de mon lit avant toute ma famille, je me précipite sur ma valise (déjà pleine et bourrée depuis la veille) et je regarde une dernière fois mes affaires pour ne rien oublier. Oh, tiens, j'ai manqué de parler de mon hibou, Merlin. Il est tout petit, il peut tenir dans ma main, mais il va grandir. C'est encore un bébé, il est tombé du nid le pauvre... Heureusement que Steven (ce con) a gémis pour qu'on l'adopte, parce que moi, je voulais un hibou normal ! Mais papa et maman ont craqué et c'était soit ça soit rien alors... Merlin est donc un putain de bébé hibou qui pleure tout le temps (ah si si, les hiboux savent pleurer, je vous le dis !). Dans deux mois, il sera assez fort pour porter mon courrier, mais d'ici là, ça va être la honte... Obligé de me servir parmi les hiboux de l'école, comme un pauvre.

Bref, je te laisse une petite heure le temps de me préparer. Et un mot pour Jade : si j'étais toi, je m'abstiendrai...

Ouf, c'est bon, Jade n'a rien écrit. La famille Hidden est là, avec mon méga-pote Erwan. On va directement à la gare, en voiture. Oui, le passage est en territoire moldu donc on est des « moldus », juste pour une heure. Mon jean me gratte (comme toujours), je ne comprendrai jamais les moldu et leur passion pour ce tissu. Évidemment, comme Jade a pris un temps fou dans la salle-de-bain, on arrive à la bourre. A peine le temps d'embrasser p'pa et m'man et d'entendre Steven chouiner comme un bébé "je veux y aller" qu'on est déjà dans le train qui démarre. C'était un départ éclair, ça !

Le costume de Jade est rouge, comme Gryffondor, mais le mien est blanc en attendant ce soir. Avec Erwan, on entre dans tous les compartiments un par un... Ils sont tous pleins ! Quand soudain...

« Oups, pardon. Viens, on y va ! Hé ? Oh ? Ryan ? »

« Excuse-moi, tu ne serais pas James Potter ? »

Le gamin a les cheveux en pétard, noir de jais et des yeux noisette pétillants de malice. Il jette un regard amusé à son copain de droite et il sourit à pleine dents d'un air supérieur.

« C'est moi, le fils ainé d'Harry Potter. Vous voulez un autographe ? »

« Tu es bien le neveu de George Weasley ? »

Son front se plisse, mais son sourire revient bien vite.

« Également, oui. Généralement, on me compare à mon père mais... »

« Je suis un grand fan ! Et il m'a dit de venir te voir, pour qu'on soit... Associés ! »

J'ai laissé traîner ma voix, exprès. A en voir son sourire béat, la nouvelle a l'air de lui plaire. Mais je sens un arrière-goût acide, comme s'il se foutait royalement de ma gueule.

« T'es un premier année. » lâche-t-il soudainement outré.

« Il m'a donné la pochette... »

James fronce les sourcils.

« LA pochette, tu veux dire ? »

J'hoche la tête.

Je lâche mon carnet deux secondes, il m'a invité dans son cercle.

Ryan (je suis trop trop content)

* * *

Le Monde Merveilleux de la Magie, partie 2.

Par Telwis.

Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil. Une lampe de poche à la main, mes crayons graphites dans l'autre, j'ai passé ma nuit à griffonner. J'ai rempli trois pages de mon nouveau carnet de dessin, spécial animaux. Pour le moment, il y a Ben (bâtard à la robe crème), Bella (caniche blanche) et Aphrodite (chatte noire). Et j'ai passé la deuxième partie de ma nuit assis dans la buanderie, là où dorment tous les animaux. J'ai pleuré en pensant à ce que j'abandonnais, j'ai ris quand Jispy m'a léché le visage, j'ai dormi dans la chaleur des animaux... Et c'est papa qui m'a découvert, ce matin, avec surprise.

J'ai mal un peu partout à cause du sol dur et froid, mais je me réchauffe vite en buvant un chocolat chaud, épais et onctueux. Maman n'arrête pas de me regarder en soupirant et papa ne me lâche pas des yeux. Je pense qu'eux aussi sont tristes de me laisser partir. J'ai envie de leur dire que tout ira bien, mais je suppose que c'est une étape normale. Alors je me contente de leur sourire tendrement en les serrant dans mes bras. Nous en avons besoin, tous les trois.

* * *

Chère Clarisse,

Nos adieux ont été brefs. Père m'a accompagné jusqu'au quai, nous nous sommes serré solennellement la main et c'est tout. Froid, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a regardé monter dans le train et il l'a regardé disparaître lentement. Qu'a-t-il fait ensuite ? A-t-il pensé à moi ? Ou bien m'a-t-il oublié dès que la locomotive rouge a quitté son champ de vision ?

Comme je l'ai promis, j'ai pensé à maman. J'espère qu'elle m'a regardé et qu'elle me regarde encore. Maman, ceci est pour toi : je t'aime et tu me manques.

Bien à toi, gardienne de mes secrets les plus sombres,

Saphir.

* * *

Le Monde Merveilleux de la Magie, partie 3

Par Telwis.

J'ai promis à mes parents de leur écrire toutes les semaines, le vendredi. Dans la voiture, nous avons beaucoup parlé. J'ai raconté des choses idiotes et pas très importantes, mais je pense que c'est ce qui est le plus approprié. Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer pendant des heures en pensant à tous les mois que nous allons manquer. Je préfère passer un dernier bon moment, rire à des anecdotes bizarres et raconter mes aspirations et mes rêves. C'est tellement mieux que les larmes.

Mon train part à la voie 9 ¾. Nous sommes arrivés un peu en avance mais… La voie 9 ¾ ? Le contrôleur s'est moqué de moi et j'ai beau fixer le milieu de la voie 9 et de la voie 10, je ne comprends pas comment un train peut se glisser là. Maman, qui veut que mon voyage soit parfait, a demandé à tous les passagers s'ils ne connaissaient pas une voie 9 ¾. Papa a dû trouver ça intelligent, car il a demandé s'il y avait des sorciers dans la foule. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi mal. Toute la gare nous évite, comme si on était fou.

Heureusement, à force de fixer désespérément le quai de la voie 9 et celui de la voie 10, j'ai vu un sorcier passer à travers un mur. Heureux, enfin, j'ai attendu à côté du mur en brique qu'un autre groupe se montre. Ça n'a pas tardé. Une maman poule (un peu comme la mienne) et un papa chauve accompagnaient un enfant jusqu'à son train pour Poudlard. Il s'appelle Hubert, il a douze ans et il entame sa seconde année à l'école. Chaleureusement, il m'a montré comment passer jusqu'à la voie 9 3/4. Et je vous signale que foncer jusqu'à un mur en brique qui a vraiment l'air solide n'est pas une chose aisée !

Le train est magnifique, mais je n'ai pas eu le loisir de le contempler. Car lorsqu'on sait qu'il nous reste dix minutes avec nos parents, on fait tout notre possible pour capter la moindre petite seconde.

* * *

Chère Clarisse,

Serait-ce si terrible de trahir les Selwyn ? La grande lignée ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas être réparti à Serpentard. Mais je ne veux pas continuer sur ce chemin ! J'ai envie de faire bouger les choses, de révolutionner le monde sorcier et surtout, de protéger mon propre futur. Non, je ne serais pas une parfaite petite serpentarde. Non, je refuse d'être une sang-pure. Non tout court. Mais dois-je pour cela trahir ma famille ?

J'ai beau réfléchir, me creuser la tête, peser le pour et le contre… Ça ne marche pas, ça ne veut pas ! Serpentard peut m'apporter beaucoup. Mais si je ne veux pas y aller, alors où ? Certainement pas chez les poufsouffles, n'est-ce pas ? Ni chez les gryffondors. Et pas non plus à Serdaigle. Alors où ?

Je vais prendre le problème dans l'autre sens. Oublions l'Histoire de la Magie et concentrons-nous sur les valeurs propres de chaque maison. Ne pensons pas à l'échec des poufsouffles, au suicide des griffondors et à la froideur de la vie des serdaigles. Réfléchissons plus simplement, pourquoi telle ou telle maison. Allons chercher la réponse à la l'origine de tout : le temps des Fondateurs. J'ai un chapitre là-dessus dans mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie.

D'après ce que je lis, il peut y avoir plusieurs critères intéressants. Au-delà des caractéristiques des élèves, il y a un enseignant directeur pour chaque maison et des salles communes différentes. Faisons un petit tableau :

Serpentard (maison par défaut de tous les Selwyn) :

Caractéristiques : Ambition (10, je ne le nie pas), détermination (9), finesse (euh, 3 ?), ingéniosité (6) = 28

Directeur principal actuel : professeur de potions (+5, ma matière préférée) = 33

Salle commune : Sous le lac (- 1, ça risque de cailler en hiver… Et même en été ! -3 en fait) = 30

Gryffondor :

Caractéristiques : Courage (8), force d'esprit (10), hardiesse (8), tolérance (4, enfin ça dépend des moments…) = 30

Directeur principal actuel : professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (+3) = 33

Salle commune : Dans la tour éponyme, au septième étage et. ATTENDS ?! 7ème étage ?! Mais… Pfff. – 4 = 29 (pourquoi tant de haine ?)

Poufsouffle :

Caractéristiques : Constance (1), équilibre (1), patience (0, je ne suis pas du tout patiente, inutile de le cacher), loyauté (10) = 12

Directeur principal actuel : professeur de soin aux créatures magiques (+0, matière inutile) = 12

Salle commune : Derrière des tonneaux de vinaigre (de vin, plutôt ! On nous aurait mentit ? Les poufsouffles sont donc des ivrognes, c'est ça ?!), à côté des cuisines. Cuisines ? Très intéressant. +5 = 17

Serdaigle :

Caractéristiques : Créativité (0), érudition (6), discernement (3), sagesse (3) = 12

Directeur principal actuel : professeur de sortilèges (+3) = 15

Salle commune : Dans une tour, répondre à une question intellectuelle pour entrer… Intellectuelle ? NON ! (ils ont un problème avec les salles communes dans cette école) – 5 = 10

Oh, et puis zut. Tout ceci ne sert clairement à rien. C'est clair que j'ai une affiliation particulière avec Serpentard et avec Gryffondor… Mais peut-être que malgré mes gémissements, je suis une poufsouffle, qui sait ? La seule solution… Je vais me laisser guider par le Choixpeau, lui seul pourra m'éclairer sur mes vraies aptitudes.

Bien à toi gardienne de mes secrets les plus sombres,

Saphir.

* * *

Le Monde Merveilleux de la Magie, partie 4.

Par Telwis.

Depuis que je suis monté dans ce train, je n'ai plus du tout pensé à mes parents. Six nouveaux élèves se sont installés à mes côtés et on n'arrête pas de rire ! Certains ont des grand-frères ou des grandes-sœurs déjà à Poudlard et ils nous expliquent comment ça se passe. Ça a l'air merveilleux !

Avec des étoiles pleins nos yeux, on essaye d'imaginer la Grande Salle (une immense pièce où le plafond semble s'étendre à l'infini, jusqu'aux nuages le jour et aux étoiles la nuit), le lac où vivent des créatures très peu recommandables, la Forêt Interdite qui est interdite comme son nom l'indique…

John montre fièrement à l'assemblée son jeune hibou, puis c'est la cacophonie. Entre ceux qui sortent leurs baguettes magiques, ceux qui veulent montrer des Farces et Attrapes de la Boutique Weasley, ceux qui essayent de raconter des histoires abracadabrantesques, les éclats de rire éclatent de plus belle.

Je me fiche sincèrement de la maison dans laquelle j'irai, tout ce que je veux, c'est rester avec mes nouveaux amis…

* * *

Récits de mes aventures (et blabla)

1er Septembre (suite)

James Potter est un type génial ! Son père a beau être mondialement reconnu, il reste simple. Bon, il est légèrement prétentieux, mais qui ne l'est pas ? Et quand on brise la glace, il est vraiment cool.

Son copain de droite, en fait, s'appelle Louis et c'est un cousin éloigné qui a du sang de vélane (et ça, c'est classe) Il est beaucoup plus âgé que nous, il est en sixième année, mais il n'a pas l'air. C'est le mec le plus blagueur que j'ai jamais rencontré et je m'y connais en blague, moi !

Je ne vois même pas le temps passer. On blague, on imagine des farces, on blague encore, on bouffe des bonbons, on blague, on teste nos farces sur un fils de mangemort, on blague…

J'te laisse, journal, ma vie est géniale !

* * *

Chère Clarisse,

Je suis nerveuse. Peu à peu, la lumière décline… Jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe enfin et que le train sonne son arrivée imminente en gare. Là, toutes les émotions se sont mélangées dans mon cœur alors que ma tête tanguait de droite à gauche… J'ai peur. Ce soir, j'aurai ma réponse. Et ce soir, c'est maintenant.

Mon costume est ridicule, on dirait un vieux costume scolaire moldu des années 60. Une jupe courte plissée, une veste ornée de l'écusson de l'école, de petites chaussettes dans des souliers vernis. Premièrement, ce n'est pas aussi confortable qu'une robe. Et ensuite, détail non négligeable, c'est loin d'être élégant. Hors, une sang-pure se doit d'être élégante, quelles que soient les circonstances. Pourquoi l'école n'a-t-elle pas pensé à ça ?! Et j'ai déjà froid, en septembre ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donnera en hiver…

Tous les élèves de premières années sont attroupés, et je suis au centre. Suis-je condamnée à être un mouton ? Neville Longdubat semble avoir pitié de nous et il ouvre enfin la Grande-Salle où les né-moldu poussent des exclamations surprises. Bon, j'avoue que c'est surprenant, même pour une sang-pure.

Un par un, on est appelé sur une estrade où le choixpeau décide de nos futures maisons. Jamais être une Selwyn ne m'a autant pesé… La lettre S me paraît tellement loin dans l'alphabet que je maudis presque cette branche des Selwyn qui a épousé un Black. Si j'avais été une Black, ça aurait été certainement plus rapide.

« Saphir Selwyn. »

Enfin !

Je vais recopier l'entière conversation avec le choixpeau qui a été très intéressante. Sa puissance n'est plus à démontrer. Pour la première fois de ma vie, mon avenir me semble plus clair que jamais.

Moi : Bonjour, j'ai quelques questions à…

Choixpeau : Oh, une indécise ! Tu ne sais pas quoi faire de ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu espères avoir des conseils de ma part, c'est malheureux mais je ne peux rien pour toi.

Moi : Je ne veux pas être esclave de mon héritage, mais je n'aurai jamais assez de courage pour le trahir. Je veux faire bouger les choses mais j'ai peur du bouleversement que ça impliquerait. J'aimerai révolutionner la pensée sorcière mais je ne suis pas assez forte. Que me conseilleriez-vous, ô Grand Choixpeau ?

Choixpeau : D'après ce que tu me dis-là, ta place serait à poufsouffle…

Moi : Quoi ?!

Choixpeau : Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas gâteux au point de t'envoyer à poufsouffle, ce serait une grosse erreur de stratégie de ma part.

Moi : Mais, alors…

Choixpeau : Tout chez toi indique une volonté qui conviendrait parfaitement à Gryffondor. Tu manques trop de confiance en toi, cependant. Je ne peux pas t'envoyer dans la fosse aux lions, tu te feras bouffer pas plus tard que ce soir. Mais tu rejette serpentard avec une telle énergie… Comment pourrais-je lutter contre ta volonté ? Quant à serdaigle, tes capacités intellectuelles sont tout à fait satisfaisantes… Cependant, ta peur viscérale d'être surpassée en quoique ce soit peut compliquer ton adaptation. Et poufsouffle représente parfaitement ce que tu sembles rechercher : une énorme envie de faire ses preuves sans pouvoir entrer dans l'action.

Moi : Je ne comprends pas.

Choixpeau : Tu as peur, ça prédomine tout. Et tu n'arriveras jamais à rien si tu ne combat pas cette peur. T'envoyer à poufsouffle te condamnerait à vivre avec cette peur, à la cultiver et à l'apprivoiser. Je ne pense pas que ça t'aiderait.

Moi : Et à Gryffondor ? On combat la peur, là-bas, non ?

Choixpeau : Les Gryffondors ne combattent pas leur peur, ils combattent celle des autres. Et même plus, ils combattent _avec_ la peur des autres. Ton esprit est trop troublé par cette crainte de l'avenir, tu n'arriveras à rien chez Gryffondor. Ils se servent de leur propre peur pour combattre, mais la tienne t'envahirait et te bloquerait.

Moi : Et les serdaigles, que font-ils avec leur peur ?

Choixpeau : Ils l'analysent. Ils savent qu'elle est là, traîtresse. Grâce à la rationalité, ils l'éloignent. Mais ils oublient souvent qu'on ne peut pas la retenir indéfiniment. Échec au roi. Et elle les attaque, les poignardant lâchement dans le dos. Échec et mat.

Moi : Je connais les serpentards, la peur est prédominante chez eux et ils en font des choses horribles.

Choixpeau : Faux.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas horrible dans le fait de tuer froidement un pauvre moldu innocent ?

Choixpeau : Ceci est vrai, ils font des choses horribles avec leur peur. Mais tu ne connais pas les serpentards, pas réellement.

Moi : J'en sais suffisamment pour les haïr !

Choixpeau : Un serpentard, c'est l'équilibre parfait entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Des connaissances et des enrichissements personnels, pour ne jamais dépendre des autres. De l'action, murement réfléchie et calculée. Tu veux faire bouger les choses, n'est-ce pas ? Comment comptes-tu agir si tu n'es pas au cœur du problème ? Tu es Reine de ton avenir, il t'appartient de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie, qu'importe ta maison future. Ceci n'est qu'une aide, et crois-moi, j'ai clairement compris qu'elle était ta problématique.

SERPENTARD !

* * *

Poèmes n°1,

Par Telwis Bones.

Jeune homme gentil, ennuis.

Une lettre bizarre… Espoir ?

Parents géniaux, cadeau.

Petit chaton, mignon.

Départ en train, chagrin…

Nouveaux amis, youpi !

Séparation, question ?

La vie, la vie, la vie…

* * *

Récits de mes aventures (etc.)

1er Septembre

Louis et James nous ont définitivement adoptés ! D'ailleurs, il parait que James avait des problèmes l'année derrière. Louis m'a expliqué qu'il a énormément de mal à se faire des amis. Il joue le mec cool, qui fait des blagues foireuses et tout… Mais il s'est mis le collège entier à dos à cause de ça ! Sans compter qu'il est légèrement trop confiant à propos de son père et que tout le monde déteste l'entendre parler d'Harry Potter à tout bout de champ. Peut-être qu'à une époque, ça avait une importance… Mais maintenant ? Sincèrement, il reste un Personnage Historique, mais pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Ce n'est pas lui qui a inventé Internet, ni lui qui a introduit les jeux vidéo dans la communauté sorcière… Et c'est pas lui non plus qui a inventé la cage anti-anti-appareils-électroniques, qui fait fonctionner la technologie moldue au sein de Poudlard. Alors bon, c'est sympa d'être le fils de… Mais ça agace légèrement les gens. C'est pour ça qu'il reste principalement entouré de sa famille.

Ça reste un mec cool, c'est rare d'inviter des gens plus jeune ou plus vieux dans son cercle. Et avec Louis et Victoire qui ont seize ans, Roxane qui a quinze ans, Lucy qui a treize ans, lui qui a douze ans et Erwan et moi qui sommes en première année, on est vraiment mélangés ! Je me suis rarement senti aussi à l'aise avec des gens plus âgés. A vrai dire, on est libres. Les plus grands sont les plus gamins, mais ils n'hésitent pas à péter la gueule à tous les emmerdeurs de serpentards qui vadrouillent le train à la recherche de faibles.

Tu sais quoi, fichu journal ? C'est merveilleux.

* * *

Axe de recherche n°5 : Magie ou sciences ?

Il y a une chose relativement embêtante dans le monde de la magie… Non, je dirais plutôt une chose extrêmement pénible. La plupart des théories scientifiques s'écroulent, même les plus évidentes. C'est désespérant, vraiment. Un simple exemple, j'ouvre par hasard mon livre de Sortilège page 3. Et voilà ce que je trouve :

[CITATION]

« Wingardium Leviosa, ce sortilège simple permet de faire léviter un objet de taille moyenne. Plus l'objet est léger, plus la puissance magique recommandée est faible. A contrario, plus l'objet est lourd, plus la puissance magique recommandée est importante. Pour faciliter l'apprentissage de ce sortilège, nous recommandons donc de commencer par une plume de taille standard. La taille de l'objet n'a aucune influence sur le sortilège, mais une précision accrue est recommandée pour un objet minuscule (comme une aiguille par exemple). »

[FIN]

D'après les lois primaires de la physique, aucun objet ne peut être déplacé sans dépense d'énergie (c'est la première chose que j'ai appris). Donc ma question est : d'où vient cette énergie ? Elle peut provenir de plusieurs sources : ondes sonores, chaleur, gravité… Mais le problème principal que nous pose ce sortilège, c'est comment l'énergie diffuse dans un espace peut-elle converger ? La seule réponse qui me vient est inacceptable : magie. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Deviendrai-je aussi stupide que ces gens lambda qui gobent tout ce qu'on leur raconte ? Non, jamais ! Alors je refuse qu'un simple bout de bois puisse déplacer une énergie diffuse vers un objet afin de le soulever dans les airs. C'est incohérent, absurde, irrationnel.

« Bonjour madame l'Energie, je suis une baguette magique et je vous demande de bien vouloir soulever cette plume… Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part. »

Mais où va le monde ? Où s'échappent mes belles théories scientifiques ? Où disparaissent toutes mes croyances ? Envolées.

* * *

Le Monde Merveilleux de la Magie, partie 5.

Par Telwis.

Plus la nuit tombe, moins nous rions. Finalement, notre excitation fait place à une sorte d'angoisse et nous nous taisons tous. Même si John et Emily sont issus d'une éducation sorcière, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'être anxieux. C'est comme ça… Un peu normal, en somme, puisque nous filons tous vers l'inconnu.

D'un coup, je repense à papa et à maman. Que font-ils ? J'imagine la petite cuisine, bien vide sans ma présence. Je vois presque maman et son regard lourd. Papa qui la câline, pour la réchauffer. Peut-être Pico entre-t-il lentement dans la cuisine… Il se faufile sous la table et d'un coup, il se redresse sur les genoux de papa pour lui lécher le visage. Ils sont adorables ces animaux, vraiment.

Le train ralentit de plus en plus et les élèves s'agglutinent dans le couloir. Ulrick se lève par réflexe, mais Emily le retient :

« N'y allez pas, on doit rester ici pour le moment… Le directeur adjoint va s'occuper de nous, pour la répartition et tout. »

Je regarde une dernière fois mes amis du train. Nous allons être chacun réparti dans nos maisons respectives. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous ? Peut-être pas… Encore une fois, la vie m'offre des rencontres merveilleuses, puis me les reprend. C'est injuste, mais c'est comme ça. Le cycle de la vie, je suppose. (j'adore encore le Roi Lion)

Enfin, nous sortons et un géant s'occupe de nous réunir (un vrai géant). Il s'appelle Hagrid et il me semble tout de suite très sympathique. Il ne parle pas très bien, en argot, et il fait de trop grands gestes… Mais il a l'air tellement vrai. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

Il nous amène à travers les bois, nous sommes une petite cinquantaine mais pas plus. Soudain, le groupe de devant pousse un hurlement de joie. Et je vois le Château, pour la première fois de ma vie. J'ai l'impression d'y avoir toujours vécu. Ma nouvelle maison.

C'est quand on doit se réunir dans des barques pour traverser le lac que je comprends. Ce château, c'est mon rêve. Le rêve qui m'obsède, presque toutes les nuits. Ça m'inquiète un peu, aurai-je vu l'avenir ? Je me demande soudainement s'il y a des voyants dans le monde magique. En serai-je un ?

La répartition commence : on doit tous enfiler un chapeau sur la tête et c'est tout. Plutôt rudimentaire, comme technique. Mais ça semble efficace puisque ça n'a pas changé depuis mille ans.

Enfin vient mon tour. D'après le choixpeau, je suis foncièrement gentil et naturellement généreux. J'ai besoin d'être entouré par l'amour et l'amitié. Donc je suis un Poufsouffle. Mon costume s'est instantanément coloré en jaune, ma cravate est devenue noire et j'ai rejoint la table des poufsouffles.

Ma nouvelle famille.

* * *

Récit de mes aventures super génialement dangereuses !

1er Septembre (encore…)

James et Lucy sont à Griffondor, Louis et sa sœur Victoire sont à Serdaigle et Roxane est à Poufsouffle. Bien sûr, Erwan et moi voulons être à Gryffondor mais mon pote à légèrement craqué sur Roxane… J'ai beau lui expliquer qu'elle est trop vieille pour lui, il la fixe depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant (ça devient gonflant). Mais bordel, non ! Pas Poufsouffle, me fais pas ça Erwan. Tu m'imagine à Poufsouffle, saloperie de journal ? Pfff, même pas en rêve…

James est mon nouveau meilleur ami. Sérieusement, ce type est diabolique. Il a eu une idée géniale pour pimenter le festin de ce soir. C'est tout con. Il va simplement lancer un léger sortilège de confusion au professeur Londubat (son parrain). Il va prendre des nouvelles d'Harry (pas son père, le fils de Londubat) et il en profitera pour lancer son sort. On va passer une bonne soirée !

Le train s'arrête. James et Lucy sont en rouge, Louis et Victoire ont vêtu le costume bleu de l'érudition et Roxanne endoctrine Erwan pour le pousser à la rejoindre dans le cercle des bisounours à la guimauve. Mais c'est qu'ils sont vicieux à Poufsouffle ma parole !

La famille Potter/Weasley descend avant nous du train, les premières années doivent sagement attendre qu'Hagrid les escorte jusqu'au château.

« Mec, tu vas foirer ta vie à Poufsouffle. »

« Elle est merveilleuse. Si tous les poufsouffles sont comme elle, ça vaut la peine. »

Oui, bon. D'accord. J'essaie habilement de convaincre Erwan que Gryffondor est la maison meilleure au monde, mais c'est pas gagné. L'amour fait des ravages… Sérieusement, que peut-il envier à ces lopettes qui se font des câlins à tout bout de champ ?! Les poufsouffles sont les plus mauvais élèves de Poudlard, ils n'ont jamais gagné la moindre coupe de Quidditch et ils doivent une victoire de la coupe des 4 maisons au hasard. Ils sont lâches, ils fuient les combats, ils n'aiment pas l'action, ils n'étudient jamais, ils sont détestés par les trois autres maisons, ils se font défoncer la gueule, ils sont naïfs, ils ne réussissent jamais dans leur vie professionnelle… Franchement ! Poufsouffle, c'est carrément flinguer son avenir. Ni plus, ni moins.

« On verra ça à la répartition, de toutes les manières on choisit pas nos maisons. »

Oh, merde ! J'ai oublié les recommandations de Jade. On va se battre contre un putain de monstre et je ne me suis même pas entraîné ! Et si je mourrai ? Mais c'est trop bête ! J'ai onze ans, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant.

Gloups.

* * *

Axe de recherche n°6 : ceci n'est pas un axe de recherche.

C'est avec une certaine fierté que j'écris ceci… Je suis officiellement une élève de première année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Et ma scolarité entière se déroulera dans la maison la plus prestigieuse : Serdaigle.

Notre table est la plus silencieuse. Personne n'a essayé d'entamer une discussion avec moi. A vrai dire, même si nous sommes tous assis à une même table, nous sommes très isolés. Deux ou trois groupes parlent de temps en temps, et très peu, principalement des septièmes années. Si je dois attendre six ans avant d'échanger avec les asociaux qui semblent composer cette maison de rêve, je suis la plus heureuse des sorcières.

* * *

Récits de mes aventures et de mes blagues

1er Septembre (suite et fin)

Jade s'est foutu de ma gueule ! Non mais sérieux, j'ai flippé pendant 30 minutes pour RIEN ?! J'imaginais un monstre des ténèbres, venu nous arracher notre âme avec ses griffes de l'ombre… Ou un truc du genre, presque aussi terrifiant qu'un détraqueur. Et tu sais ce que j'ai craint ? Mmh, un indice : ça se met sur la tête. Non, pas une machine démoniaque qui t'absorbe ton énergie vitale par le cerveau (j'aurai presque préféré, en fait). Un chapeau. Un chapeau ! UN CHAPEAU ! Un simple chapeau, on le met sur sa tête, on attend quelques secondes et il dit ta maison à haute voix. Oh l'humiliation…

« Erwan Hidden. » appelle le professeur de botanique.

Je serre les dents. Pitié pas Poufsouffle… Pas Serpentard non plus. Gryffondor, il doit aller à Gryffondor. C'est le type le plus courageux que je connaisse, je t'en prie choixpeau de merde !

« Gryffondor ! »

Yes ! I win !

« Ryan Miller. »

C'est mon tour, enfin. Finalement, je suis assez confiant. Je vais aller à Griffondor, c'est certain. J'arrête d'écrire deux secondes, le temps de -

GRYFFONDOR ! Je suis à Gryffondor, la meilleure maison au monde. Avec mon pote de toujours Erwan, mon new meilleur poto James et sa cousine Lucy.

A plus ! (Ryan)

* * *

Chère Clarisse,

Je suis seule, j'ai froid et je hais ma nouvelle maison ! Rage envers ce choixpeau stupide et borné, j'ai violemment rejeté une fille en la traitant de mangemort… Je suis maintenant « la fille à abattre », ils me détestent et je les hais. La salle-commune est loin de tout, c'est humide et glacial. J'ai beau m'enfoncer dans mes draps, je caille.

La seule positive de la soirée, c'est que la nourriture est délicieuse. Tu parles d'une consolation !

Bien à toi gardienne de mes secrets les plus sombres,

Saphir.

* * *

Récits de mes aventures extraordinairement génialissimes

1er Septembre (c'était pas fini en fait…)

On a beaucoup à apprendre des moldus. Au début, j'étais vachement retissant, comme tout le monde. Mais c'est génial ! Greg est un né-moldu et il a amené son ordinateur avec lui. Quand je lui ai dit que ça ne marchait pas ici, Jade a ricané lourdement. Là, je me suis souvenu que j'avais une famille et je lui ai envoyé mon plat de bolognaise à la gueule (pour le chapeau). Après un hurlement strident de sa part, sa copine Gina m'a fait payer à prix d'or LA cage en cuivre qui bloque l'anti-moldu.

Comme je suis malin, j'en ai fait payer une partie à Greg pour lui faire un semi-cadeau (rien d'innocent, bien sûr) et j'ai obtenu le droit de lui réclamer ses machines électroniques quand j'en ai envie. Et voilà comment on obtient une cage Fucking-Moldu (apparemment, les inventeurs ont voulu insulter cette règle stupide et le nom est resté) et une console de jeu à prix minime.

Je suis donc allongé sur mon lit baldaquin, une magnifique Nintendo 3DS dans les mains et je joue à Monster Hunter 5, qui vient de sortir (une tuerie). Je suis trop intelligent, parfois. Jade sous-estime carrément mes facultés intellectuelles. Steven le plus intelligent ? Mouahaha ! C'est MOI, mais personne ne s'en doute… Ça va faire mal quand je vais frapper !

* * *

Le Monde Merveilleux de la Magie, partie 6.

Par Telwis.

Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit, pardon. En vérité, je n'en avais ni le temps, ni l'envie. Mais ça a changé…

Au début, tout était tellement formidable. Je suis rapidement tombé amoureux de ma maison. Les règles sont simples : les plus âgés aident les plus jeunes, les plus forts défendent les plus faibles, toujours être à l'écoute, ne jamais attaquer personne de sa propre maison…

Sur douze premières années, nous sommes dix né-moldus. Le soir même de notre arrivée, le Préfet-en-Chef Bastian nous a distribué une carte de l'école et il nous a donné des cours pour apprendre à utiliser notre plume. Ça me semble être la base, mais j'ai rapidement appris que Poufsouffle était la seule maison à se préoccuper du bien-être de chacun.

Je suis devenu copain avec tous mes camarades et nous nous baladons dans le château dans un groupe mélangé composé pas moins d'une vingtaine de personne. On n'est pas tous amis, parfois l'un s'ajoute et un autre disparaît… Ce qui est formidable, c'est que ça reste ouvert et accessible pour tout le monde.

Mes cours préférés sont la botanique et le soin aux créatures magiques. J'aime bien la métamorphose aussi. Par contre, je déteste l'histoire de la magie ! C'est chiant chiant chiant. Comme toujours, je suis à la limite de l'acceptable au niveau de mes notes… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

J'écris aujourd'hui parce que j'en ai besoin. LA VIE EST INJUSTE ! Pourquoi la maison la plus respectable est la moins aimée ? Nous sommes généreux, gentils, bienfaisants… On ne dérange personne, on n'attaque pas les gens pour rien comme les gryffondors, on n'insulte personne comme les serpentards, on ne méprise personne non plus comme les serdaigles. Et évidemment, évidemment, on n'est jamais épargnés des cons ! On est catalogués comme des faibles. C'est quoi être fort ? Attaquer lâchement des innocents et faire des blagues foireuses ? Insulter, humilier et rabaisser ? Bah si c'est ça, qu'ils viennent ! Qu'ils viennent m'isoler, me frapper et me laisser démuni. Je préfère ça plutôt qu'être parmi eux !

* * *

Axe de recherche n°7 : comment se faire de l'argent (très) facilement.

Il ne s'agit pas d'une réflexion scientifique/physique/autre, mais belle et bien d'une trouvaille passionnante. Au vu de la somme astronomique qu'Edward Fawkes me verse chaque mois sur mon compte en banque, je n'ai aucune raison qui m'obligerait à mettre cette découverte en pratique au plus vite. Cependant, pour des questions purement scientifiques, je souhaiterai expérimenter.

Les sorciers sont des idiots. Ils ont le potentiel suffisant pour dominer le monde et ils se contentent de transformer des trombones en aiguilles, ou autre aberration de ce genre. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai rien contre les cours de métamorphoses. Et je dirai même qu'ils sont essentiels, dans un premier temps. Mais que fais cet imbécile de Professeur Parker ? Il pourrait gagner un milliard de gallions en claquant des doigts (ou en agitant sa baguette, plus précisément) et il se rabaisse à enseigner à des étudiants plus ou moins bourrés d'hormones. Et il ne m'a pas l'air tellement plus stupide que les autres… J'en conclue simplement que les sorciers sont des idiots.

Venons-en à cette merveilleuse « découverte » (c'est tellement pathétique que je n'ose appeler ça une découverte) qui consiste à transformer un objet bas-de-gamme en objet haut-de-gamme. Prenons en exemple un commerce moldu classique où le prix d'un stylo plume bas-de-gamme pour étudiants avoisinera les 5,5 livres sterling, où le même objet de luxe (en or, par exemple) peut monter jusqu'à 400 livres sterling. Avec un achat de masse d'un objet, en prenant en compte les réductions diverses, on peut facilement gagner 395 livres sterling, suite à une légère métamorphose.

Mais que font tous ces sorciers ?

* * *

Le Monde Merveilleux de la Magie, partie 6.

Par Telwis.

J'ai trouvé mon but. Ça n'a pas été difficile et ça me crevait les yeux depuis le début. Seulement, j'aurai préféré ne pas devoir faire ça… Puisque ça signifie que des gens ont besoin de moi et c'est intolérable. Comment peut-on vivre dans ce monde ? Et pourquoi Nous ? POURQUOI ?!

Pfff, puis ces gens qui essayent de m'expliquer pourquoi je ne suis pas obligé, et patati. Ça ne sert à rien, qu'ils disent. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, hein ! Bastian me dit que ça fait des années qu'on lui répète que toutes les tentatives avant moi ont échouées et que rien ne dit que je réussisse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, le Bastian ? Lui-même n'a pas été témoin de ça. Oh, et j'imagine bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Un mec a dit à Bastian qu'un mec aurait dit à un mec aurait à un mec que ça ne sert à rien. Et alors quoi ?! On abandonne tout, sur dix générations ? Quelqu'un a échoué, alors on laisse tout tomber comme ça. Egoïstes ! Pour la maison de l'amour, on est loin là. En fait, il s'agit juste d'une étiquette à la con. Poufsouffle n'est pas la maison de l'amitié et de l'amour. Sinon, quelqu'un se serait bougé le cul bien avant moi.

* * *

Les aventures, ça commence !

15 Septembre 2016

Il se passe un truc étrange dans ce château… Erwan ne voulait pas me croire au début, mais il est obligé de m'écouter maintenant. J'ai senti la première secousse il y a deux semaines, à peu près. J'étais en cours de potions, occupé à dessiner une bite dans les coins de mon parchemins (oh, ça va hein, on le fait tous) quand j'ai vu les fioles trembler. Rien de très exaltant mais je m'ennuyais tellement que j'ai fait vachement gaffe. Et deux minutes plus tard, la même secousse.

« Parano » a répondu Erwan.

Il a senti la troisième secousse, mais il n'a fait aucune théorie stupidement excitante (dommage pour lui).

Comme j'étais très attentif à toute manifestation inquiétante, j'ai repéré le premier signe. Une épaisse fumée noire, grossissant et enflant qui a disparue d'un coup. James était avec moi et on a commencé à réfléchir à des histoires d'horreur (ce type est trop éclatant !). Mais peu à peu, ça s'est aggravé. J'ai vu des élèves tomber dans les pommes violement, certains fixant le vide pendant de trop longues minutes. Les rumeurs circulent…

Ça fout la trouille à tout le monde et je dois t'avouer, journal, que j'ai peur moi aussi. Si au début, c'était un drôle de moyen de m'occuper pendant mon cours de potion, ça devient de plus en plus préoccupant. Mais étrangement, je n'ai pas peur. Non. Je veux me lancer à l'aventure. Gryffondor, prend garde, me voilà !

Ryan.

* * *

Le Monde Merveilleux de la Magie, partie 7

Par Telwis

Oups. Je m'excuse, il semblerait que je me sois emporté. En relisant mon carnet, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais abusé des gros mots et j'en ai oublié de parler de l'essentiel. Je vais tout expliquer calmement.

Poudlard, c'est formidable à première vue. Mais en vérité, c'est aussi pourri que le monde des moldus. Consommation abusive de drogue et d'alcool, jeux d'argent, humiliations… Le pire, c'est que les victimes sont toujours les mêmes : enfants de mangemorts, né-moldus, poufsouffles, 1ere année… Et les abus sont violents. Ils s'y mettent à plusieurs (bah oui, aucun courage), isolent quelqu'un et vlan !

Alors moi j'en ai marre de retrouver tous mes copains en larme. Par respect pour leurs agresseurs, ils refusent de les nommer. Ah, l'amour… Non mais merde, ne peuvent-ils pas être égoïstes juste deux minutes ? Je pense qu'ils ont peur, aussi. Et c'est pour ça que je veux aider. Je suis peut-être fou. Car, en y réfléchissant, je suis né-moldu ET poufsouffle ET première année, soit les catégories les plus visées par les agressions. Mais il faut que ça cesse !

Non, les poufsouffles ne sont pas des chiffes-molles. Rebellons-nous !

* * *

Axe de recherche n°8 : Le mystère de La Chose, premières études.

Depuis plusieurs jours, nous sommes confrontés à une suite d'évènements intrigants et potentiellement effrayants. En tant que serdaigle chevronnée, je me dois de faire des recherches. Pour les besoins de l'enquête, j'ai recruté une fille de mon dortoir qui se nomme Alice. Fille de sorciers, elle peut m'aider grâce à son éducation qui lui apporte directement un avantage non négligeable (c'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'elle me surpasse en cours). Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, juste l'essentiel, qualité requise pour me fréquenter.

Nous passons beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, le plus loin possible des autres costumes bleus (population à 90 % de la bibliothèque). Passivement, j'ai pris l'habitude de rédiger des listes dans mon carnet. Sans doute justifiable par ma grande intelligence naturelle, les listes sont les moyens les plus clairs et directs d'obtenir des résultats. Avant d'identifier ces évènements, Alice m'a proposé de nommer notre problème La Chose.

Pour optimiser nos résultats, nous décidons de travailler séparément, dans un premier temps, puis de comparer nos résultats. Afin de ne pas perdre trop de temps, nous décidons de travailler seulement cinq minutes sur des feuilles séparées.

[Feuille d'étude d'Olympe]

Manifestations physiques de La Chose : fumée noire (combustion ?), tremblements du sol (faille sismique ?), _, _, _, _,

Cibles visées : élèves de Poudlard (et les profs ?), _, _, _,

Symptômes : syncope, _, _,

Hypothèse(s) :

La Chose agit de deux manières différentes. 1) sur le monde physique où elle est identifiable visuellement. 2) sur la population qui l'entoure.

Question : La Chose peut-elle agir sur l'équipe éducative ?

Question : La Chose a-t-elle une conscience propre ?

Question : La Chose « choisit »-t-elle ses victimes ? Sur quels critères ?

Question :

Questi -

[FIN]

[17 Septembre 2016, Alice Grant. Etudes personnelles. Collaboratrice : Olympe Fawkes. Introduction à la réflexion sur La Chose, partie 1.]

Introduction :

La Chose est le nom provisoire que l'on donne à notre objet d'étude. Le 8 Septembre 2016, La Chose s'est matérialisé devant moi sous la forme d'une épaisse fumée noire. Deux jours plus tard, le domaine de Poudlard a été victime de violentes secousses. Minerva McGonagall, notre directrice, a calmé la Grande-Salle lors du dîner en affirmant qu'il s'agissait d'un accident parfaitement maîtrisé par l'équipe éducative. Mensonge. Le soir-même, La Chose s'est rebellée en choisissant plusieurs victimes parmi les serpentards. Walker s'est effondré en premier, suivi de Kant, Elton et Jumper. Comment peut-on –

[FIN]

Il y a un problème lorsqu'un serdaigle collabore avec un autre serdaigle. Notre esprit de compétition nous empêche d'obtenir un résultat satisfaisant, puisque nous essayons d'écraser l'autre au lieu de nous élever ensemble. C'est à cause de ça qu'on a dû abandonner nos recherches personnelles et qu'on a entamé la deuxième partie du plan. Tandis que je perdais un temps fou à chercher des noms de symptômes médicaux juste et précis, Alice essayait de rédiger un devoir complet et beau stylistiquement qui, à cause de mes listes minimalistes, discréditerait définitivement mon statut de serdaigle sérieuse et appliquée.

Bref, une vraie perte de temps. C'est pourquoi nous arrêtons les rédactions. Cependant, nous avons convenu ensemble de rapporter chacune les cinq livres les plus pertinents pour commencer à les étudier demain. Espérons qu'on puisse dépasser ce besoin d'écraser l'autre, sinon, nous devrons continuer nos expériences chacune dans notre coin. Et je refuse de cesser une collaboration qui peut me faire gagner beaucoup de temps.

* * *

Chère Clarisse,

J'ai beaucoup réfléchis… Et ce choixpeau avait raison. Il n'a pas choisi serpentard parce que ça me convient, mais simplement parce que c'est le choix le plus judicieux. Je ne colle pas du tout au profil d'un serpentard. Je suis trop rebelle, trop franche, trop passionnée par rapport aux autres. Mais je suis une serpentarde et au fond, je l'ai toujours su.

Ça m'a toujours dégoûté, cette guerre idiote qui a fait des milliers de morts. Mais il y a des choses plus actuelles qui me révoltent. Il ne fait pas bon d'être un serpentard, en ce moment. Ça me tue de le dire mais les autres ne valent pas mieux. Surtout ces petits cons de Gryffondor !

Combien de fois me suis-je retrouvée dos au mur, une baguette pointée sur moi avec une litanie répétée en boucle : « Serpentard = mangemort », « On devrait pendre tous les enfants des mangemorts ! », « Vous n'avez pas le droit de vivre. »… Mais merde, ce n'est pas de notre faute ! Nous n'étions même pas nés à l'époque, comment peuvent-ils nous juger ?

Moi qui voulais changer la lignée des Selwyn, je me rends compte que c'est écrit sur mon front. Je pourrai sauver mille fois le monde que ça ne pardonnerait pas les crimes de mes parents. Alors que faire ? Si rien ne peut me racheter, à quoi bon essayer de changer ?

Ce n'est pas ma famille que je dois sauver. C'est cette fille dont le visage inexpressif arrive à hurler sa rage, c'est ce garçon qui soigne tout seul ses plaies à cause de sa fierté mal-placée, c'est tous ces jeunes qui voudraient vivre normalement mais qu'on pousse à la haine. Ce n'est pas Gryffondor qui a besoin de moi. Ni Serdaigle. Ni Poufsouffle. C'est Serpentard qui souffre et c'est Serpentard que je dois sauver. Je vais les sauver, nous sauver, me sauver. Pour la justice. Parce qu'il est intolérable de vivre dans ce climat de haine.

* * *

**Le jeu de la fin :** Selon toi, quelle maison te correspond le mieux ?

Ta réponse dans les commentaires, elle sera publiée dans le chapitre suivant.

* * *

**C'est terminé pour le moment...**

Vous aviez en grande majorité raison pour la répartition. Mais en vérité, c'est plus complexe que ça puisqu'on a tous en soi une part plus ou moins importante de chaque maison. Pour ma part, je suis Poufsouffle et Serdaigle mais je préfère largement les poufsouffles. Je suis un peu plus serpentarde que gryffondor, mais entendons-nous bien, j'ai 0 % de serpentard en moi (ce qui éjecte carrément gryffondor).

Ce chapitre est important pour trois raisons : il place nos quatre héros dans les quatre maisons (ce qui est le but premier de cette fanfiction, après tout), il nous donne un aperçu des motivations de chacun (protéger sa maison pour Telwis et Saphir, résoudre l'énigme de La Chose pour Ryan et Olympe) et il installe l'intrigue principale de cette première année (la chose).

J'espère que ce concept vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à poster une **review**, j'en ai besoin pour ma motivation personnelle et pour savoir dans quelle direction je dois aller. Je poste la suite le plus rapidement possible, attendre un mois que j'ai le temps d'écrire quand même.

**A bientôt !**


End file.
